


Stay away from us

by SolangeDaniela



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeDaniela/pseuds/SolangeDaniela
Summary: "Não adianta tentar fugir do que te prende e te consome por inteiro, quando você tem química com alguém,aquele querer insaciável que não se cura e que te faz perder a razão e se jogar de cabeça, é preciso agarrar, devorar, desfrutar e se perder de qualquer racionalidade. O mundo pode ser contra, a pessoa pode ter mil defeitos, mas se existe amor, paixão e aquele desejo incontrolável, você vai continuar ali, porque somente aquela pessoa é capaz de tirar seus pés do chão com sensações que mexem com todos os seus sentidos. Sabe aquela coisa de pele? Onde você pode estar morrendo de ódio daquele determinado ser, mas quando chega perto e só de ouvir a respiração,todas as suas estruturas balançam?"-Giulia S.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Os raios de sol matutino atravessavam as cortinas brancas que eram jogadas levemente para frente pelo suave vento frio tipico da época natalina. Os olhos castanhos dourados brilhantes como ouro derretido mantinham-se ficços nos cristais de gelo que lentamente desciam das nuvens para ir de encontro com o solo.

Um casaco pesado, um cachecol felpudo, um goro quente e luvas de couro para proteger a si mesmo e ao pequeno ser humano que permanecia quietinho dentro de seu corpo do clima frio.

Os fios loiros escuros do japonês estavam mais longos comparado a poucos meses atrás,seu rosto estava vermelho pelo frio e suas costas doiam pelo peso extra,porem o jovem não se importava. Trancou a porta de sua residência e já estava a chamar o elevador quando uma velha senhora veio a ter com ele.

-Bom dia jovem Akihito.-Ela o saudou.

-Bom dia senhora Tanuma.-O loiro sorriu para a mais velha.

-O clima esta frio hoje,tem até neve!-A senhora observou o obvio.-Não se esqueça de ficar sempre aquecido. Seu bebê senti o que você senti!

-Sim, obrigado.-Akihito agradeceu

A idosa se virou e despediu-se do mais novo. O sorriso nos lábios do loiro foi desaparecendo gradualmente conforme a senhora se afastava e assim que ela entrou em sua própria casa a expressão facial do jovem se assemelhava à neve que caia do lado de fora.

Fria

O loiro pegou o elevador e desceu,comprimentou as pessoas que vinham sendo seus vizinhos a mais seis meses e deixou o condomínio. As pessoas que encontrava pelas calçadas pareciam tão banais aos olhos do loiro. Todas tão preocupadas com seus próprios problemas, tão preocupadas com o tempo, tão preocupadas em ter mais tempo sendo que o pouco que tinham estavam gastando a procura de mais do que nunca conseguiriam ter em mais quantidade. Mas quem era ele pra falar delas?

Sua mão enluvada acariciou por cima do casaco o volume redondo em seu abdômen. Queria que o tempo passasse o mais rápido possível, queria ter logo ele em seus braços, queria ver o rosto e saber a quem ele puxará.

Seu bebê

A única família que tinha. A única pessoa que tinha um laço sanguíneo. Foi por ele que tinha feito o que fez. Tudo por ele.

O loiro entrou em um prédio de fachada simples,mas bem apresentável.

-Cheguei!

-Takaba!-Um rapaz foi até ele.-Bom dia, que bom que chegou. Não estou conseguindo falar com o bufê do evento de formatura do dia vinte e seis.

-Vou ver isso agora.-Akihito tirou as peças de frio.-Lembra de me trazer o orçamento do aniversário do dia dezenove.

-Sim.-O rapaz concordou e saiu.

Takaba sentou em sua mesa e assim que abriu o computador foi até o email do bufê. Tinha que resolver logo isso para se focar nas outras tarefas que tinha para fazer.

-Bom dia Akihito!.

O loiro quis revirar os olhos ao ouvir aquele timbre tão irritante, mas não o fez. Ao invés disso colocou seu melhor sorriso e a comprimentou.

-Bom dia Ai.

-Comprei um presente para o seu bebê.-A morena estendeu uma sacola com ursos de pelúcia estampados nela.-Espero que goste. Você e ele.

-Não precisava.-Akihito pegou o pacote ainda sorrindo.

O conteúdo era um macacão de bombeiros com sapatinhos amarelos como as botas dos agentes públicos.

"Por acaso ela acha que meu filho é uma boneca pra ficar fantasiando ele?"

-Obrigada Ai.-O loiro agradeceu.-É muito fofo!.

-Que bom que gostou!-Ai soltou animada.-Bebês são tão lindinhos com essas roupas.

-Sim.-O loiro concordou e por cima do ombro da morena viu o rapaz de antes vir até eles.-Agora é melhor nós dois voltarmos ao trabalho.

-Claro!-Ai concordou e saiu quase saltitante.

O rapaz entregou para Akihito o que ele tinha pedido.

-Logo vamos perder você.-Ele soltou.-Vai nos trocar por um moleque babão.

O loiro soltou uma baixa risada.

-Vou ficar de licença!-Akihito disse digitando.

-Dá no mesmo.-O outro reclamou.

-Vai trabalhar.-Takaba bateu com alguns papeis no braço do outro.

-Você só tem duas coisas na cabeça: Trabalho aqui e filho em casa e aqui.

-É óbvio que tenho que pensar nele.-Akihito empurrou o rapaz.-Agora vai trabalhar que nós dois ganhamos dinheiro com isso.

-Chato!

*

Akihito já tinha virado duas esquinas diferentes e eles continuavam em seu encalço. O loiro suspirou. Tinham demorado mais do que ele achou que demoraria, porem ainda sim eles apareceram. O mais novo parou sua caminhada e olhou por cima do ombro.

-O que querem?-Já sabia o que era, mas provocar sempre seria bom.

-Takaba Akihito, venha conosco!-O sujeito totalmente de preto disse.

O loiro estalou a lingua.

-Ok.

Os dois homens se entre olharam e depois encararam o mais novo.

-Não estou em condições de fugir nem de lutar.-Akihito apontou para sua barriga grande e redonda.

O cara que tinha dado a ordem pegou um celular em seu bolso e se afastou para fazer uma chamada enquanto o outro empurrou o loiro até o outro lado da rua onde um carro preto estava a espera deles.

-Pois é, parece que as coisas vão mudar de novo.-Akihito entrou no carro.-Mas ainda somos apenas você e eu bebê! Só nós dois.


	2. Chapter 2

"Apesar do nosso jeito imperfeito, você tem o dom de me completar de uma maneira perfeita. Não por sermos metades, mas simplesmente por ser tudo o que me faz te amar por inteiro."

-Giulia S.

Akihito mantinha seus olhos presos a paisagem noturna do centro movimentado da cidade, mas seus pensamentos vagavam distantes. Já tinha um bom tempo que não entrava em contato com seus conhecidos exatamente para evitar o que estava se passando no momento, porem agora que já se desenrolava o que ele não queria seria bom ligar e avisar que estava bem? Talvez fizesse isso mais tarde. A situação em que se encontrava requeria preocupação com o encontro que teria em breve, porem,para a surpresa do próprio loiro, não estava nem um pouco preocupado.

O carro seguia pela área mais capitalista da cidade. Somente qualidade, luxo e dinheiro reinavam naqueles quarteirões de lojas,restaurantes e hotéis caríssimos. Típico. O que devia esperar? 

O veiculo parou na frente de um grandioso hotel. Ricos sendo ricos. Um dos dois capangas que estava no banco da frente saiu do carro e o deixou com o outro indo em direção a entrada movimentada do lugar. O loiro olhou de lado para o motorista e tomou um pequeno susto ao ver que ele o encarava e teve um lapso de memória. Não era apenas mais um pal mandado, conhecia aquele sujeito.

-Ah!-Takaba exclamou estralando os dedos.-Lembrei! Você é o secretário que foi me buscar na delegacia daquela vez!

O sujeito não esboçou nenhuma reação, apenas continuou encarando o mais novo.

-Pra me dar bronca não poupa palavras, mas quando é pra comprimentar fica mudo.-O loiro cruzou os braços sobre o peito inflando as bochechas.

O homem sentou-se direito à direção do carro ignorando o garoto.

-Criança.-Foi a única palavra que o moreno proferiu com um tom de desaprovação.

-Ei!-Akihito bateu na parte de traz do banco irritado por ter sido chamado de criança.

Um som característico de chamada recebida ecoou no veículo e o motorista atendeu seu celular apenas escutando o que a pessoa do outro lado da linha dizia. Akihito manteve sua atenção em todos os movimentos que o outro realizou a seguir. Ele desligou o celular, saiu do carro,deu a volta,veio até o seu lado e abriu a porta o puxando para fora. O secretário indicou que ele devia ir na frente e com um dar de ombros Akihito o fez. Seus olhos claros analisaram as pessoas a sua volta procurando uma abertura, qualquer uma seria útil. E ela apareceu.

Uma mulher vinha em sua direção mexendo concentrada em seu aparelho celular com vários papéis em mãos. Perfeito. Ao invés de desviar,Akihito olhou por cima de seu ombro e sorriu para o subordinado em seu encalço. Foi inevitável a colisão. A mulher bateu def frente com o loiro. Ambos se desequilibraram com o impacto. Takaba foi segurado pelo subordinado e impedido de cair, mas a mulher sentou no chão com todos os seus papéis caindo ao redor deles.

-Eu sinto muito.-Akihito foi até ela e lhe ofereceu ajuda para levantar.

-Eu que peço desculpas.-Ela aceitou a mão do loiro e se desculpou.-Não devia andar tão distraída. Você está bem?

-Não foi nada, o grandão ali me segurou.-O jovem sorriu e apontou para o sujeito as suas costas. Akihito olhou os papéis espalhados.-Secretário, ajude ela a recolher seus pertences!

O homem levantou uma sobrancelha para o outro.

-Não consigo me abaixar.-O loiro choramingou.

-Não precisa!-Ela garantiu.

-É claro que precisa.-Takaba insistiu.

A mulher desconhecida e o secretário juntaram as várias folhas espalhadas e as organizaram. Quando terminou de ajudar e a desconhecida agradeceu e continuou seu caminho foi que ele percebeu. O loiro não estava mais em seu campo de vista.

-Merda!

Akihito mordeu os lábios quando o subordinado passou correndo pelo lugar onde estava escondido. Se ele fosse mais observador talvez o tivesse encontrado e o loiro segurava o riso por isso. Assim que achou que não havia risco,o loiro saiu detrás da grande placa de bem-vindos que lhe serviu de esconderijo. Takaba puxou o cachecol que usava um pouco mais para cima cobrindo seu rosto do nariz para baixo, enfiou seu cabelo para dentro do goro e pôs as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco seguindo calmamente em direção a rua. Agora tinha que pensar logo em como sair daquela cidade. Tinha que dar um jeito de apagar seu rastro novamente, porém agora seria mais difícil.

-Se era pra demorar tanto para me encontrar deveriam ter esperado até o bebê nascer.-Akihito resmungou baixinho somente para si.-Seria muito mais pratico pra mim.

Faltava pouco pouco para o loiro juntar-se a multidão de pessoas que frequentava o centro quando teve seu braço preso em uma pegada firme. Akihito soltou uma exclamação de desagrado, não achou que o secretário fosse o encontrar. Tal foi o espanto do menor ao encarar quem impedia sua fulga e se deparar não com o subordinado e sim com...

-Feilong?!-Akihito não esperava por aquilo.

O chinês estava como ele se lembrava. Com roupas da estação devidamente alinhadas e combinadas com seus cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Nem parecia um mafioso.

-Vejo que a insanidade dele está certa.-O chinês trouxe Akihito de encontrou ao seu corpo pressionando um no outro em um abraço para disfarçar a apalpado na barriga do menor confirmando o que ele achou ser apenas suposição.- Parece que a família vai realmente crescer.

Akihito recuperou-se do espanto de ver o maior e lembrou do que tinha que fazer. O loiro tentou livra-se do aperto de Feilong,porém o mesmo não dava uma brecha para que ele se soltasse.

-Me larga.-O loiro exigiu.

-Arisco como de costume!-Feilong puxou o loiro relutante na direção da entrada do hotel.

-O que você ganha com isso?-Akihito perguntou ao passarem pela recepção.

-Sossego.-O moreno respondeu prontamente.

Sabendo que agora realmente não teria como escapar do maior, Akihito bufou e cedeu relaxando o corpo. Feilong notando a mudança no comportamento do garoto afagou a cabeça do menor.

-Bom garoto!

Os dois pegaram um elevador e o chinês colecionou a cobertura em pleno silêncio. Feilong calmo e Akihito bufando pela demora em chegar logo ao seu destino. Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram o moreno segurou o braço do mais novo.

-Não precisa disso.-Akihito puxou o braço da pegada do chinês.-Não vou fugir.

-Disse a mesma coisa ao subordinado que estava com você?-Feilong indagou.

Akihito o encarou por poucos segundos antes de começar a rir. Um riso que fez o chinês juntar as sobrancelhas. Um riso seco.

-Certo.- O loiro saltou para o corredor.-Em frente, para a batalha!

O moreno soltou um suspiro.

-Continua sendo um pirralho.-O maior recebeu a lingua do outro como resposta.-Francamente.

Feilong levou o loiro até uma porta no corredor, girou a maçaneta liberando a passagem e indicou ao menor que o seguisse para dentro.

A suíte era deveras grande e mobiliada com móveis que sem sombra de dúvida eram caríssimos, iluminação neutra em cores de branco e cinza. Uma parede-janela totalmente em vidro dava vista para o brilho noturno da cidade e parado diante dela estava ele. Por um momento Akihito teve vontade de correr até lá e agarrar-se aquele homem para não soltar, porém usando de sua força de vontade se conteve e apenas encarou as costas dele.

-Ryuichi?-Foi o chinês quem quebrou o silêncio.

O outro moreno ao ser chamado olhou para cima por cima do ombro Lara os recém chegados. Os olhos azuis do maior ficaram fixos nos dourados do loiro enquanto caminhava a passos firmes até eles. Akihito caminhou inconscientemente para trás encostando na parede, sentia-se intimidado. Seu coração batia forte no peito e tudo que o loiro queria era abraçar seu ventre apenas para mandar aquele sentimento para longe, mas não podia. Tinha que encarar o moreno e demonstrar estar seguro de si, mesmo que não estivesse.

Perto, ele estava chegando perto, muito perto,o loiro repetia a si mesmo para se manter calmo e indiferente, e com mais um passo agora estavam frente a frente. Takaba sentiu o cheiro amadeirado que ele jurava já ter esquecido entrar em suas narinas o levando a tempos não tão distantes. A presença que aquele homem exercia assim que chegava em algum lugar recaiu sobre o mais novo com tudo e agora vinha acompanhada com algo a mais.

-Asami...-Assim que o nome saiu de sua boca Akihito arregalou seus olhos quando os dedos do moreno se fecharam envolta de sua garganta apertando.-Está assim tão bravo por perder um brinquedo? Depois eu que sou criança.

Akihito segurou a mão de Asami tentando tira-lá de sua garganta.

-Ninguém sabe como estrangular alguem como você!-O loiro provocou.A ironia na voz ofegante só resultou em um aperto mais forte.

O chinês vendo a falta de ar do loiro foi ao seu socorro.

-Ryuichi!-Feilong exclamou,porém de nada foi útil.-Vai mesmo...

Antes que o moreno terminasse sua indagação Akihito foi solto. Tossindo e buscando ar para seus pulmões necessitados o menor focou no rosto do moreno. Foi ai que ele percebeu. Asami estava irritado, muito irritado, parecia não ser somente isso. Seus olhos claros estavam...tristes? Asami estava triste? O loiro não sabia dizer ao certo se era isso. O mais velho sempre era tão inexpressivo.

-Era assim que eu devia reagir?-Asami se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

-Hã?-Akihito não entendeu o porque daquela pergunta.

O moreno trouxe o menor para junto de seu corpo o apertando contra si com força. A criança dentro do loiro mexeu e chutou demonstrando que o que se passava o estava deixando inquieto. Ambos os pais sentiram os movimentos do pequeno e congelaram. O loiro já estava acostumado afinal ele levava aquele ser humano dentro de si, porem para o mais velho era uma situação completamente nova.

-Por que?-Asami perguntou entre dentes.-Acha que sou esse tipo de pessoa?

Akihito encarou o mais velho e levou as mãos ao rosto de Asami fazendo carinho com os polegares nas maçãs do rosto dele. Uma atitude que pegou os outros dois de surpresa. O maior permaneceu imóvel recebendo a carícia.

-O mundo não gira me torno de você, sua opinião e nada pra mim são a mesma coisa.-O loiro disse naturalmente sem sessar a carícia.-Eu fui embora porque quis e não te devo satisfação. Nós não somos nada um do outro além de passa tempo.

Asami apertou mais o menor contra si. Desafiar a figura imponente do moreno não é algo aconselhável e Akihito sabia disso, porem precisava faze-lo.

-Você não aprende?-O moreno puxou o cabelo de Akihito para traz o fazendo olha-lo diretamente.-Pirralho,você me pertence!

O loiro soltou uma gargalhada áspera e sem emoção.

-Some da minha vida.-Akihito tentou empurrar o mais velho, mas a diferença de força não o permitia tal ato.-Vai dar uma volta pelo mundo, pela casa do Feilong, pelo inferno, pela puta que pario. DESAPAREÇA!

Akihito socou o peito do maior repetidas vezes até Asami puxar um lenço de sua roupa e pressiona-lo no rosto do garoto cobrindo a boca e o nariz. O loiro arregalou os olhos ao sentir o cheiro forte. Seu cérebro esquentou, seu corpo amoleceu e sua vista escureceu.

-Asami....


	3. Chapter 3

Os olhos castanhos claros do loiro encaravam confusos as cortinas negras que impediam a luz de entrar no quarto estupidamente grande ao ver do jovem. Akihito reconhecia o local, o colchão, as almofadas macias,os lençóis e os moveis cobertos pela leve penumbra que as cortinas proporcionavam,porem não queria crer que realmente estava naquele lugar.

O loiro saiu de sua posição deitado de lado e rapidamente se arrependeu do feito. Sua cabeça doía, sua coluna só não estava pior do que seu estômago que assim que o gestante se movimentou resolveu por seu conteúdo para fora. Akihito tapou sua boca levantando as presas ignorando a dor nas costas e correu para a porta do quarto a abrindo e seguindo direto para o corredor.

Assim que diferenciou as outras portas no corredor da que procura a abriu com um baque agudo entrando no banheiro. O loiro avistou o vaso somente dando o tempo de levantar a tampa se ajoelhar e vomitar tudo que havia ingerido e mais um pouco. Não eram tão comuns, mas Akihito ainda tinha enjôos fortes principalmente depois de muito tempo em veículos se movimentando. Não demorou muito e o jovem sentiu mãos em suas costas e segurando seu cabelo para que não caísse no vaso. Sentia vontade de empurrar a pessoa a suas costas, porem as fortes ondas de vômito que expelia não o permitia tal feito então apenas aceitou a sútil ajuda.

Quando o enjôo finalmente cessou Akihito sentia-se um lixo. Sua boca estava com aquele gosto azedo do ácido estomacal e comida semi digerida, sua respiração estava rápida e ofegante, a dor nas costas que antes tinha sido ignorada agora estava mais intensa pela posição curvada que o loiro ficou, seu filho lhe chutava as costelas com força e por ultimo estava sendo observado por quem menos queria naquele momento.

Akihito deu descarga,abaixou a tampa e sentou no vaso buscando recuperar o ar. Seus olhos nublados por lágrimas visualizaram a imagem borrada de Feilong na porta do banheiro e Asami abaixado a sua frente,ambos com semblantes preocupados. O loiro buscou foco no rosto do moreno de olhos azuis e movido pelo ódio por ter sido descoberto e a tensão de seu estado desferiu um tapa estralado na face do mais velho que o fez virar o rosto.

Asami não moveu um músculo. Akihito levantou no pulo com a intensão de deixar o cômodo, porem sua cabeça girou e a vista ficou turva. O loiro deu dois passos para trás quase caindo,porem sentiu-se ser envolvido pelos braços fortes que tentava desesperadamente ficar longe.

-Não me toque!-Akihito queria agredir o maior novamente, mas seu corpo estava lhe traindo e parando de seguir suas ordens para poder aproveitar o contato que a muito tempo não tinha.

O moreno o segurava firme devido a resistência infantil do garoto que ainda teimava em querer se soltar mesmo percebendo que esse tentar não estava tão determinado como antes. Asami virou o loiro para si e assim que ele abriu a boca para protestar qualquer coisa o maior o impediu de realizar tal feito o calando com sua boca. De inicio Akihito simplesmente paralisou com a sensação de quentura que atravessou seu corpo em um instante,porem logo estava retribuindo o movimento daqueles lábios sobre os seus. As mãos do loiro subiram frenéticas pelo tórax do outro até a nuca onde os dedos do fotografo seguraram com força os fios negros daquela área.

Somente quando o ar faltou o beijo foi interrompido. O fotografo fez uma careta que ficou cômica junta com as bochechas coradas.

\- Seu nojento.-Akihito exclamou botando a lingua para fora.-Eu acabei de vomitar!

\- E só agora você lembra disso?-Feilong perguntou da entrada com um tom entediado.

O moreno de cabelos curtos empurrou a porta a fechando e deixando o chinês do lado de fora do cômodo.

Asami encostou sua testa na do garoto olhando dentro dos olhos dourados. Desconfortável,Akihito virou o rosto, mas o moreno segurou o rosto jovial o impedindo de quebrar o contato. 

\- Olhe nos meus olhos!-O maior sentia a respiração do jovem contra sua boca.-Eu quero saber por que fez isso?

\- Você...-Akihito pretendia dar a mesma resposta de antes porém o mais velho o interrompeu.

\- Não tente me jogar aquela história de "querer ir" somente para esconder a verdade.-Os olhos azuis de Asami brilharam vivos e selvagens.

O pequeno entre os dois que até o presente momento mantinha-se completamente quieto mexeu no ventre do loiro chamando a atenção dos dois. Asami deslizou sua mão na barriga do garoto parando onde os movimentos eram mais constantes.

-Eu queria ter estado com você.-O moreno balbuciou acariciando o local onde seu filho chutava.-Por que me privou disso Akihito?

O loiro colocou sua mão sobre a do mais velho. Akihito sempre se sentiu confuso com assuntos que envolviam o "sentimental" de Asami,pois o moreno quase sempre mantinha uma face inexpressiva e desinteressada com relação a isso, mas ve-lo demonstrar todo que sentia era ainda mais confuso para o menor. Seria melhor mudar a estratégia antes que seus hormônios o fizesse ter uma reação indesejada.

\- Como descobriu onde eu estava?-Akihito ignorou o questionamento do moreno e fez outra pergunta a qual a resposta,se ele recebesse uma, usaria para corrigir a falha que lhe entregou.

Asami estreitou os olhos para o menor. Negar-lhe a resposta já era melhor do que dar uma falsa,mas não se daria como vencido. Perder não era uma sensação agradável. Nem que fosse para Akihito.

\- A pergunta correta é: Como conseguiu se esconder tanto tempo estando tão visível ao sistema?

O loiro sorriu pequeno para a pergunta.

\- Estava tão empenhado assim em me encontrar?-Akihito desvencilhou-se do moreno se encostando na pia.

Akihito ligou a torneira,fez concha com as mãos e coletou um pouco da água levando até a boca e fazendo gargarejo para retirar o gosto azedo de sua boca. O loiro se olhou no espelho e não se agradou do que viu. Seu rosto pálido e seus cabelos bagunçados o davam um ar doente e frágil.

\- Parece que eu morri.-O loiro exclamou descontente com sua aparência abatida.

Asami chegou por trás do loiro e o abraçou pondo os braços em volta da barriga de Akihito.

\- Se você se afastar de mim novamente Akihito,não irei te perdoar!-O moreno disse sério.

A expressão no rosto de Akihito mudou para algo que se o moreno a suas costas visse ficaria intrigado e perplexo.

\- E quem disse que eu quero seu perdão?


	4. Chapter 4

"Possuo uma necessidade constante de mudar,mas confesso que,as vezes,sinto medo de que em uma dessas mudanças eu acabe me tornado uma versão pior de mim."

-Mais um café, por favor

Hostil.

Essa com certeza era a melhor palavra para descrever aquela primeira semana.

O loiro estava extremamente hostil com qualquer tipo de contato com o progenitor de seu filho. Chegando a não conseguir trocar três palavras com o mesmo sem ter pelo menos uma ofensiva ou agressiva.

Akihito não conseguia uma brecha para sumir novamente. Estava sendo vigiado quase vinte e quatro horas por um número ridículo de seis seguranças brutamontes olhos de águia que eram pior que chiclete no cabelo e quando não eram os olhos dos seguranças que o impediam de achar uma forma de fugir eram os próprios chefes de máfias que o observavam. Asami e Feilong estavam ficando tempo demais em casa. Principalmente o chinês que agora vivia com eles no apartamento do moreno. O loiro sabia que Asami não pouparia esforços para mante-lo com sigo, mas Feilong também?

Ficar sendo vigiado estava deixando o mais novo irritado o que acabava afetando diretamente o bebê que passou a mexer conforme o loiro se exaltava. Ficar todo aquele tempo se escondendo para cuidar de seu filho o deixou mais responsável comprado a quando descobriu sua gravidez, mas Akihito ainda era ele. Não desistiria fácil.

*

O loiro estava sentado no tapete da sala de estar com as costas apoiadas no sofá comendo com gosto sorvete de café misturado com pepino,brócolis,mel e canela.

A maldita vontade veio quando ele tinha acabado de acordar,mas na casa não tinha o sabor que o mais novo desejava então resolveu pedir a um dos seguranças sair e comprar para ele já que não estava com vontade de ir para a rua cercado pelos búfalos que Asami tinha arranjado para ficar de cão de guarda. O sujeito estreitou os olhos para o loiro, provavelmente desconfiando do pedido do mesmo já que todos tinham sido avisados da agilidade de escape do menor,relutante em atender o pedido, mas depois de um vaso ser arremessado no mesmo e o jovem de cabelos dourados assumir uma aura raivosa o mesmo foi atrás do que foi pedido. Não por medo do loiro,ele parecia um patinho de pelúcia com uma faca de plástico em mãos redondo e fofo, mas sim pelo receio do loiro fazer algo por não conseguir o que queria.

No presente momento o garoto estava em seu segundo pote de sorvete e tinha a noção que assim que a fome passasse tudo aquilo seria posto pra fora. Esse pensamento fez o loiro soltar um gemido de desagrado. Os seguranças ficaram em alerta com o barulho emitido pelo loiro e se puseram a posto ao seu redor.

\- Algo errado?-Um deles perguntou.

\- Tudo errado!-Akihito mostrou o dedo do meio para os guardas.-Vão se foder.

Nesse momento a porta abriu-se e por ela Asami e Feilong adentraram o apartamento. Os dois morenos encararam o pequeno amontoado ao redor do mais jovem.

\- Algum problema?-O moreno de olhos azuis perguntou deixando sua pasta sobre uma cômoda.

\- Aparentemente não chefe.-Um segurança respondeu.

Com um aceno de mão o mais velho dispensou todos os brutamontes. Feilong seguiu calmamente até o sofá em que Akihito se encostava sentando-se perto do loiro.

\- O que esta fazendo?-O chinês questionou cruzando as pernas.

\- Comendo não ta vendo?-O loiro resmungou enfiando mais uma cólera de sorvete na boca.

\- Delicado como pétalas de cerejeira.-Feilong fechou os olhos com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Asami tirou a parte de cima de seu terno e sentou-se na outra extremidade do sofá perto do menor.

\- Como foi seu dia Takaba?-O moreno encarou o conteúdo da tigela que o jovem comia.

-Por que vocês dois não vão transar?-Akihito trincou os dentes. Estava começando a desejar a presença dos seguranças novamente. Pelo menos eles não lhe interrogavam.- Faz um filho nele também,assim meu garoto vai ter um irmãozinho. Não vai ser problema já que você também é um HNTE Feilong, mas me deixem em paz.

-Já tenho uma criança pra cuidar, mas não sou tão desequilibrado quanto o Asami para ter um filho.-Feilong disse ignorando a irritação do loiro.- Sei qual a minha realidade.

Akihito voltou seu atenção para a tigela a achando menos saborosa do que a minutos atrás.

\- Eu também...-O loiro murmurou.

Takaba sentiu seu rosto ser segurado e logo depois seus olhos dourados se encontraram com os azuis de Ryuichi.

\- É um menino?

Os olhos de Akihito esbugalharam em surpresa. Tinha deixado escapar aquela informação sem querer,mas nem se deu conta até o questionamento do moreno. Akihito afastou o toque do mais velho de si agressivo.

\- Não encosta em mim!-O loiro levantou saindo de perto dos dois.

\- Vocês dois não tem jeito.-Feilong suspirou.

*

Akihito deu descarga e sentou no chão frio do banheiro. Sua respiração estava ofegante e não tinha confiança o suficiente em seus pernas para tentar se erguer então resolveu esperar seu corpo estabilizar para tentar qualquer movimento mais ágil. O loiro sabia que eles estavam do outro lado da porta,por isso mesmo tinha a fechado para evitar que os dois entrassem,mas agora queria tanto ter o maldito carinho que o pai de seu bebê fez apenas duas vezes em suas costas enquanto ele estava mal. Era a forma do mafioso demonstrar cuidado com sigo e com seu filho. Ambos eram inexperientes naquela situação. Passaram tantos apertos juntos sendo que o moreno sempre teve maestria em resolver as questões postas diante deles, mas no quesito filho ambos estavam quase no mesmo nível, pois o moreno não teve contato com o loiro durante os meses de gravidez passados.

Agora, sentado no chão frio, tudo que o loiro queria era ter o moreno por perto. O que gerava um conflito interno no jovem gestante. Queria e ao mesmo tempo não queria aquilo. Não queria sentir a necessidade do carinho do moreno. Não queria ficar tão frágil. Não queria estar começando a querer falar sobre o bebê. Mesmo não demostrando tinha consciência que Asami sabia. Ele o conhecia bem. Até demais.

O loiro olhou para seu ventre inchado o envolvendo como em um abraço.

-Nós temos que sair daqui.-O loiro sussurrou para seu garoto.


	5. Chapter 5

A cada dia que se passava o loiro sentia que a qualquer momento iria seder. Era como se as tão famosas mudanças de humor que tanto tinha sido avisado, porém que não as teve até o presente momento, tivessem sido guardadas durante os meses passados e agora estavam sendo despejadas todas de uma vez sobre o gestante.

Haviam momentos em que sua mente focava somente em como fugir da vista dos dois morenos com quem convivia, haviam momentos em que o menor chorava baixinho querendo carinho e haviam momentos em que Akihito encarava a cidade pela janela acariciando sua barriga imaginando como seria ter uma família com o pai do seu rapazinho.

Todas as vezes que não ficava em seu normal o loiro se mantinha preso o maximo possível ao seu orgulho. Era ele e somente ele que o impedia de demonstrar o quanto aquela situação estava mexendo com seus pensamentos. Já tinha passado a noite em claro andando inquieto pelo quarto em que ficava. Seu corpo queria lhe trair. Seu filho em tão pouco tempo tinha se acostumado com a presença daqueles estranhos em seu meio de reconhecimento. Chutava toda vez que Asami dizia algo. Não podia deixar assim.

Na intenção de manter-se afastado do moreno de olhos azuis, Akihito começou a interagir mais civilizadamente com o chinês. Os dois conversavam coisas aleatórias apenas para preencher tempo enquanto estavam em casa. Em contrapartida estava conseguindo o que queria e não parecia ser a melhor escolha. Mesmo Asami não se manifestando sobre Akihito notou que a situação estava o deixando irritado.

*

Akihito mantinha sua atenção focada totalmente na explicação que Feilong dava sobre a escrita de seu país. Os três estavam em casa reunidos na sala de estar. Asami sentado em sua poltrona lendo jornal, Feilong lia um livro e Akihito assistia TV. Como o loiro estava sentado próximo do chinês acabou por ver o que o mesmo lia. Era um livro que estava na língua natal de Feilong. Curioso,Akihito continuo curiando a leitura do moreno até mesmo achando algumas palavras parecidas com as japonesas. O chinês percebendo o repentino interesse do gestante em sua leitura questionou se ele queria entender o texto. Akihito aceitou e o moreno começou a ensinar as palavras de seu dialeto para o loiro e até a as palavras que achou semelhantes tinham significados diferentes.

\- Consegue entender o que aqui esta escrito?-Feilong indicou a frase no papel.

O loiro focou na frase empresa no papel buscando o que o moreno já tinha o ensinado para por em ação.

\- O céu a-alaranjado do...entardecer?-Akihito disse um pouco inseguro se estava correto ou não.

\- Excelente!-O chinês sorriu bagunçando os cabelos cor trigo do mais novo.- Com um pouco mais de prática e treino logo estará fluente.

\- Ele não precisa aprender mandarim Feilong.-Asami se manifestou.

\- Seu chato!-O loiro mostrou a lingua para o mais velho.

Depois de sua insolência para com o outro Akihito resolveu fazer algo ainda mais desafiador. O loiro abriu um sorriso e se moveu até estar sentado no colo de Feilong com os braços ao redor do pescoço do mesmo.

\- Feilong...-O jovem disse de forma arrastada.-...porque não deixamos esse estraga prazeres pra lá e vamos nos divertir hein?-Akihito trouxe o chinês que permanecia na mesma posição para perto e selou seus lábios nos dele.

O beijo não durou cinco segundos e o loiro escutou os passos pesados vindo ate eles.Sentiu-se ser pego com certa brutalidade e já estava nos braços de Ryuichi. O moreno não mostrava em nada estar satisfeito com o que acabava de ver.

\- Esta tentando me irritar Takaba?-O sorriso no rosto do mais velho denunciava seu descontentamento com o loiro.

Akihito travou. Estar naqueles braços fortes sendo segurado tão possessivamente quase o fez gemer de satisfação.

-A-asami...- O loiro gaguejou sentindo seu rosto esquentar.-Me...põe no chão!

O loiro queria se afastar do maior, porém seu corpo nada fazia para realizar tal atitude. Muito pelo contrário, o jovem estava a um ponto de se deixar levar pelos arrepios que estavam percorrendo seus músculos.

Asami fez o que o loiro pediu e o colocou no chão, mas logo teve que ampara-lo pois o mais novo despencou sobre as próprias pernas.

\- O que ouve Akihito?-Feilong foi ao socorro do loiro.

Takaba engoliu o seco segurando com força o braço do moreno que o impedia de desabar. Não podia acreditar que seu corpo o trairia a esse ponto.

\- Eu...-O loiro começou sem encara-los.-Eu só fiquei tonto! Nada demais.

\- É melhor descansar um pouco.-O chinês sugeriu.

O garoto assentiu tentando andar sem apoio, mas o moreno não deixou que ele tentasse e logo o menor tinha sido pego no colo novamente. Asami seguiu pelo corredor na direção do quarto de Akihito, mas o mesmo o parou.

\- Quero ir pro quarto do bebê!-O loiro disse.

Asami nada disse apenas foi até a porta do cômodo destinado a receber seu primogênito. O local estava todo tem azul escuro,verde e branco. Os móveis eram os mesmos que estavam no apartamento de Akihito em seu "esconderijo". Poucas coisas ali não tinham sido compradas pelo loiro.

O moreno deitou Takaba na cama que estava ao lado do berço da criança.

\- Obrigada!-O loiro não pretendia agradecer,porem a palavra saiu involuntariamente de sua boca.

O maior não respondeu apenas fez um carinho nos cabelos macios do menino e deixou o quarto.

Akihito socou o travesseiro indignado. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas, mas não era por causa de um mal estar súbito. Seu corpo inteiro estava excitado.

\- Que inferno.-Akihito abriu o zíper da calça e levou sua mão até o meio de suas nádegas.Envergonhado e a contra gosto,o loiro enfiou um dedo em sua entrada gemendo abafado. Uma descarga elétrica atravessou todo seu ser.-Merda!

Quando Akihito acordou já era quase fim de tarde. Seu estado de espirito estava colorido depois de seu pequeno momento anterior ao cochilo que tirou. Não queria admitir, mas tocar-se ajudou o loiro a aliviar a tensão que vinha sentindo. Agora,mais relaxado, conseguia focar sua mente em seu objetivo: Fugir.

Assim que o garoto pôs os pés na sala pode ouvir o que a moça do tempo dizia.

"Ventos quentes incomuns estão vindo para Tokyo junto com rajadas solares mais do que é normal para esse época do ano!

Esse fenômeno não vai ter grande impacto nas temperaturas e sensações térmicas em todo país. Elas continuam baixas, mas a partir de hoje e durante o restante da semana será possível ter uma visão melhor do céu tanto durante o dia quanto a noite pois as nuvens vão se afastar junto com a passagem do vento. "

O loiro resmungou descontente. Odiava todo aquele frio e se fosse pra ter mudanças climáticas por que não para um mais quente? Porem uma pequena lembrança lhe veio a mente.

No píer da cidade estava previsto uma comemoração que não havia certeza se ia ou não acontecer por causa do perigo da neve. Mas se as nuvens estavam longe então o evento era mais que certo. Tal confirmação fez o loiro abrir um sorriso de satisfação. Tinha uma ideia.

\- O que o deixou tão contente?

O loiro se assustou com a repentina voz ao seu lado.

\- Seu desgraçado.-Akihito pôs as mãos no peito.-Quer que o bebê nasça ante do tempo? Quase infarto!

\- Você é jovem demais para ter um infarte Akihito!-Feilong saiu de seu quarto.

\- Eu até posso não ter um, mas já vocês...-O loiro sorriu.

Os dois morenos ergueram as sobrancelhas para o loiro.

\- Velhotes!-Akihito mostrou a língua para eles.

\- Não somos tão velhos como você diz!-O chinês passou pelo loiro indo até o sofá.

\- Que seja!-Akihito resolveu começar.-Ah,esquece de avisar...-O loiro chamou a atenção dos dois homens.-...vou sair hoje a noite. Tem um parque....

Akihito teve sua frase cortada.

\- Não!-Asami disse.

\- Que?-O loiro franziu o rosto.

\- Um lugar com muita gente, bastante espaço e movimentação. Ideal para você não é Akihito?-Os olhos azuis do moreno não desviavam do rosto do loiro.

\- Eu só quero sair um pouco hoje.-O menor falou entre dentes. Tinha que ir ao evento de qualquer maneira.-Chama seus paus mandados pra vir comigo. Eu só quero me divertir um pouco merda!

O moreno continuou olhando para o jovem por longos e arrastados segundos m

\- Vamos com você!-Foi o que Asami disse.

Feilong disse alguma coisa protestando para o japonês mais velho, porem o loiro não ouvia. Tinha que pensar bem no que ia fazer de agora em diante ou tudo iria por água a baixo.

Assim que o relógio marcou seis em ponto os habitantes daquele luxuoso apartamento partiram devidamente agasalhos para a comemoração no píer. Asami dirigia o carro que os levava com Feilong no carona. O chinês não parecia contente em ir. O loiro que estava no bando de trás olhando pela janela procura toda a determinação e o foco que tinha a algumas horas atrás, mas que agora tinha evaporado de seu ser. Várias dúvidas vinham a cabeça do menor com relação ao que faria. Não conseguia afasta-lhas.

As seis e meia eles chegaram ao local. O evento assim como previsto estava lotado. Quase todas as barracas e atrações tinham bastante público. As pessoas sorriam por sair um pouco de suas vidas cotidianas cheias de tarefas e obrigações,as luzes coloridas deixavam o ambiente ainda mais festivo e a bela roda gigante que fez o loiro sentir o estômago resmungar só de imaginar. Por algum motivo não gostou dela.

Um carro preto parou atrás deles e do veículo saíram homens clonados todos mau encarados e do tamanho de uma parede. Os homens passaram por eles e dois ficaram na entrada do evento, outros dois se dirigiram para uma direção e os demais adentraram por entre as pessoas.

-É sério Asami?-O loiro perguntou. Aqueles sujeitos eram subordinados do moreno e a presença deles junto com os dois chefes de mafia estragariam seus planos.

-Deseja algo para comer?-Asami ignorou a pergunta do mais novo.

Akihito contou até três mentalmente e abriu um sorriso para o maior.

-Se eu comer agora não vou poder ir nos brinquedos!-O loiro inflou as bochechas igual uma criança.-Vou acabar vomitando.

O loiro segurou a mão dos dois morenos e os arrastou para dentro da comemoração.Akihito parecia realmente uma criança indo em tudo que lhe chamava a atenção. Os dois homens que tinha com sigo apenas observavam o sorriso fácil do menino crescer conforme adentravam mais o evento. O loiro achou uma cabine de tirar fotos e não sobrou para ninguém se não para os morenos o acompanharem. Depois de tirar as fotografias o menor reclamou por quase cinco minutos sobre os mais velhos serem inexpressivos. Resmungando, o loiro voltou para a cabine para segundo ele tirar outras fotos sem os caras de paisagem com sigo. Asami e Feilong ficaram do lado de fora esperando o loiro terminar,porém o que não contavam era que durante as fotos que tinham tirado o menor tinha percebido que o tecido negro das paredes da cabine não eram presas ao chão. Takaba entrou na maquina iniciando a sessão apenas para disfarçar. O loiro abaixou com um pouco de dificuldade,ergueu o tecido e se arrastou da melhor maneira que conseguiu para a parte de trás. Sabendo que os dois mafiosos estavam concentrados na frente o loiro não perdeu tempo e da forma mais cautelosa possível afastou-se das proximidades. Tinha uma vantagem de doía minutos antes deles começarem a desconfiar, mais um até eles resolverem checar dentro da maquina. Não era muito, mas o problema não era esse e sim os capangas de Asami. Assim que seu sumiço fosse detectado os que estavam nas saídas mais viáveis para o gestante seriam avisados para ficarem em alerta do mesmo modo que os que se misturaram as pessoas. Esse era o problema. O moreno tinha pensado bem no que poderia acontecer e tinha se preparado para isso. Nunca duvidou da capacidade do mais velho, mas nunca admitiria para o mesmo. No presente momento Akihito se mantinha fora da vista pensando em como escaparia daquele cerco fechando ao seu redor. A criança lhe chutava as costelas causando um desconforto dolorido do loiro. Para tentar acalma-lo Akihito esfregava sua barriga em movimentos circulares.

\- Calma garoto.-O loiro pediu sem cessar o carinho.-Logo toda essa agitação vai parar e você vai dormir tranquilo ok?

O loiro buscou ao seu redor qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe ajudar a sair dali. Seu plano era passar pelos subordinados de Asami sem ser notado, ir até seus amigos e pegar o que tinha deixado com eles a sete meses,mas não estava achando uma forma de por esse plano em prática. Nada de útil para ajuda-lo a realizar a primeira parte aparecia a sua vista. Naquela altura do campeonato todos sobre as ordens do moreno mais velho já estavam mobilizados a sua procura e era só questão de tempo encontra-lo. O loiro tinha que agir rápido ou perderia aquela oportunidade e tinha consciência que depois dela não haveriam outras.


	6. Chapter 6

Akihito encostou em uma maquina pega pelúcia fechando os olhos por um momento e respirando fundo. Se sentia um pouco enjoado. Talvez fosse a situação sufocante em que se encontrava, mas o loiro estava cogitando voltar para junto dos dois mafiosos. O loiro gemeu em desagrado pelo pensamento.

\- Você esta bem?

O mais novo abriu seus olhos para encontrar uma garota de curtos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos escuros que brilhavam ao receber a luz colorida do ambiente lhe encarando preocupada.

\- Sim, eu...-Akihito tentou dizer, mas a ânsia subiu a garganta e o loiro tapou a boca forcando o vomito a não vir.

\- Me parece que não.-A garota esfregou as costas do loiro.-Vem comigo!

Akihito não teve tempo de contestar. A morena o segurou e levou até uma barraca. O loiro não entendia o que ela queria até a ver se virar para ele com dois copos em mãos. Somente naquele momento o loiro notou o ventre grande e redondo da outra.

\- Aqui.-A morena o entregou um copo.-Ajuda com o enjôo.

O loiro aceitou um pouco desconfiado.

\- Obrigada!

A morena sorriu para ele e o chamou para sentar-se com ela em um banco que tinha ali perto. Akihito analisou o local e com cautela a seguiu. Os dois tomavam o chá sem trocar qualquer palavra. Apenas apreciavam a companhia um do outro até a morena o cutucar de leve.

\- Posso fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?

\- Indiscreta?-O loiro fez careta.-De que tipo?

\- Do tipo HNE!-A morena tinha as bochechas levemente rubras,mas o loiro não sabia se era pela possível pergunta ou pelo frio.

\- Acho que tudo bem.-Akihito não tinha certeza se devia ou não dar atenção aquela desconhecida em um momento como aquele, mas ela o tinha ajudado. Não faria mal responder a pergunta dela.

\- Como chamar um HNE?-Ela disse.-Vocês parecem, mas biologicamente não são nem XX e nem XY. Então como nos dirigimos a vocês? Pela condição aparente ou vocês que decidem como devem ser chamados?

-Por que essa pergunta?-O loiro franzio as sobrancelhas.

A morena virou o rosto para o lado.

\- Namoro um HNE feminino, mas as vezes não sei como me dirigir a ele ou ela...-A morena corou mais.-Viu só! Eu me confundo!

O loiro não se conteve e começou a rir baixinho.

\- Ei!-A garota começou a rir junto.

\- Você vai ter um bebê com a pessoa e não sabe se chama ela de "o" ou "a"?-Akihito perguntou.

\- Nós estamos juntas a pouco tempo. Não faz nem dois meses!-A garota se defendeu.

\- Então ela não é a progenitora?-O loiro indagou.

\- Bem...-Ela respirou.-...sim,mas é complicado.

Akihito assentiu. Não ia se intrometer.

\- Sabe aquelas baladas onde você fica bêbado até cair e depois acorda nem quarto do lugar?-Ela disse depois de beber um goli de chá.

O loiro nada disse, apenas fez que sim.

\- Pois então.-A morena sorriu.-Quando eu acordei ela tava lá. Acabei por ir embora sem acordar a pessoa com quem passei a noite.-Ela cossou os cabelos negros.-Ai já da pra imaginar o que aconteceu algumas semanas depois. Desmaios, tontura, sono, fome, vômito e tudo do que temos direito. 

Akihito apenas escutava o que a morena falava.

\- Eu sabia como encontrar ela.-A garota confessou com um suspiro.-Mas decide não envolve-la. Decide que seria melhor pra nós assim. Não conhecia ela. Não sabia de nada.-A morena traçava contornos com os dedos no copo.-Eu não queria correr o risco dela rejeitar o bebê ou de ser uma pessoa de má índole,mas nós nos encontramos quando eu estava com cinco. Ela me reconheceu, mas eu neguei já a ter visto antes.

\- E como estão juntas agora?-O loiro se manifestou pela primeira vez.

A morena mordeu a boca.

\- Eu tinha contado pra uma amiga a história toda. A vaca ficou bêbada e contou para os quatro ventos!-Ela ajeitou alguns fios que caiam em sua face.-Questão de tempo ela aparecer na minha porta exigindo uma explicação.-A morena arregalou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

\- O que foi?-Akihito estranhou o comportamento da outra.

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça.

\- Nada! Não aconteceu nada!-A cada palavra ela ficava mais vermelha.

O loiro analisou as reações da gestante e corou. Elas tinham tido momentos íntimos naquele dia. Segundo as interpretações do loiro.

\- Po-porque está me contando isso? Somos desconhecidos um do outro!-O loiro se sentia um pouco constrangido por falar da intimidade aléia.

A morena tirou as mãos do rosto e o encarou.

\- Você tem a mesma cara de quando eu não queria que ela soubesse sobre nosso filho!

Os olhos dourados de Akihito se arregalaram em espanto.

\- Olha,como você disse nós somos completos desconhecidos e eu não tenho que te dizer o que fazer...-Ela olhava firme para o loiro.-Você sabe o que é bom pra si, mas não acha que talvez deva dar uma chance ao que pensa em deixar pra lá?-O loiro continuava paralisado.-Não estou dizendo para insistir. Na primeira oportunidade pule fora, mas não sem antes tentar pelo menos uma vez.

Akihito não quebrou o contato visual com a morena. Ele estava tão fácil de ler? Ou era somente ela que tinha se visto nele?.

O loiro não tinha certeza quanto a isso. Somente sabia que seus planos tinham ido por água abaixo definitivamente.

\------

O loiro guiou a garra mecânica até um coelho azul cheio de bolinhas vermelhas o pegando,erguendo e soltando no lugar. A morena pegou o brinquedo com um bico nos lábios.

\- Eu queria o panda lilas e branco Akihito!-Ela remungou.

\- Eu sei Ikki.-O loiro estendeu a mão para a morena e ela lhe deu a ultima ficha da maquina.-Nunca se deve ir direto ao seu objetivo.-Akihito moveu a garra até ficar sobre uma pelúcia de panda colorido.-Seu erro foi fazer exatamente o que os fabricantes dessas coisas calculam que fazemos.-A garra caiu sobre a pelúcia e a segurou.-As primeira vezes que você usa o apanhador ele sempre esta meio duro e acaba que não conseguimos nosso objetivo.-O loiro ergueu o brinquedo.-E acabamos desistindo, mas...-A garra se moveu e soltou o panda no lugar de coleta do prêmio. Akihito sorriu com o gritinho que Ikki deu ao seu lado e pegou o urso de pelúcia.-...se você amolecer o mecanismo da máquina antes de ir até o que quer é fácil pega-lo. Só é preciso paciência.

O fotografo entregou a pelúcia para a morena.

\- Obrigada Akihito!-Ela agradeceu o abraçando.-Eu jamais teria conseguido sem seu ajuda!

Akihito a abraçou de volta.

\- IKKI!

Os dois se separaram quando o nome da morena foi escutado. Na direção deles vinha uma ruiva de pelo menos um e noventa com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Essa é Sakura Sufist..-A morena apresentou assim que a outra chegou até eles.

\- Você ficou mais de uma hora nessa porcaria?-A ruiva indicou a máquina.-Eu disse que não da pra pegar nada. É quase impossível!

Ikki deu uma gargalhada e mostrou as pelúcias para a ruiva.

\- Takaba me ensinou a manha.

\- Takaba?-A ruiva olhou para o loiro o analisando por completo.

\- Esse é Akihito Takaba. Meu novo amigo.-Ikki disse.

A ruiva entendeu a mão para o loiro.

\- Sufist Sakura.-Somente agora que Akihito tinha notado o sotaque da ruiva.

\- Akihito Takaba.-O loiro apertou a mão da ruiva.

\- Prazer!-Sakura se soltou para a morena.-Seus pais vieram pra Tokyo Ikki. Querem ver você

\- Que?-Ikki perguntou.-Mas eles não me avisaram!

\- Acabei de receber uma ligação deles!

\- Certo!-A morena resmungou.-Acho que é aqui que nos despedimos.-Ikki entregou o coelho de pelúcia para Akihito.-Faça o que achar que deve fazer OK?

Akihito pegou o brinquedo e concordou. A morena o abraçou outra vez e saiu junto de "sua" parceira. O loiro encarou a pelúcia que tinha em mãos fixamente.

\- O que devo fazer?

\-----

Feilong observava o comportamento de Asami ficar mais instável a cada vez que um de seus subordinados o informava a mesma coisa. Akihito não estava sendo encontrado. Eles sabiam que o loiro querer ir aquele lugar era um plano para desaparecer novamente,porém eles não podiam acreditar que o mais novo obteve exito. Principalmente Asami e o chinês temia por isso. Quando Akihito sumiu menos de um mês depois o japonês entrou em contato com sigo o que deixou o chinês perplexo. Durante os meses que se antecederam ao sumiço Feilong soube que era mais do que certo que Akihito ia ter um bebê e viu Asami se empenhar junto da equipe que buscava por qualquer rastro do loiro na rede e nos bancos de dados. Eram pessoas profissionais no que faziam e mesmo assim demoraram para achar uma pista do paradeiro do jovem. Como Akihito tinha feito tal façanha ainda era um mistério. No momento que a informação chegou ao moreno de olhos azuis o chinês se viu ser levado junto com a avalanche que o moreno causava onde passava. Feilong sabia que não seria fácil,mas não que os veria serem verdadeiros gato e rato.

\- O que de tão grave você fez ao garoto para ele repudiar sua presença?-O chinês indagou.-Não me parece ser algo relativo a você não querer a criança já que isso ele já tem a ciencia de que esta errado.

Asami respondeu com uma carranca mau humorada.

\- Chefe!-Um dos homens que estavam com eles chamou a atenção do moreno.

O chinês olhou na direção apontada junto de Asami e se surpreendeu com o que viu. O fotógrafo estava a alguns metros de distância se aproximando devagar de onde eles estavam.Sem que Feilong pudesse fazer algo a respeito Asami saiu a passos largos até o loiro.O loiro ergueu o olhar e encarou os olhos azuis profundos do moreno que vinha ao seu encontro. Ele estava tão sombrio. Sombriamente lindo. Akihito se encolheu de medo perante o olhar do mais velho. Não medo de Asami,mas sim de si mesmo. Do que estava fazendo.

\- Você está me tirando do sério garoto.-Asami segurou os braços do loiro.

\- Desculpa.-Akihito sentiu o aperto em seus braços diminuir.-Sinto muito, sinto muito. Eu...-Akihito sentia vontade de chorar.-Eu não sabia o que fazer. Me desculpa, eu sinto muito!-Tentando esconder os olhos marejados o loiro encostou o rosto no peito do mais velho.-Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa.

\- Akihito.-Asami o envolveu em seus braços.-Pegue leve com o meu coração!

Feilong não estava compreendendo o que havia com o loiro, mas tinha entendido que ele não mais fugiria.

*

No momento em que o mais velho entrou na casa Akihito fechou a porta antes que o chines por ela passasse. Asami o olhou com interrogação quando o loiro rodou a chave. O menor foi até ele e o abraçou.

\- Preciso te contar uma coisa!-O loiro teve que olhar para cima para poder olha-lo nos olhos.-Mas não agora.

O mais novo segurou o rosto do moreno e o trouxe para junto do seu juntando seus lábios.Suas bocas se moviam juntas em sincronia. Asami passou o polegar no lábio inferior do menor abrindo a boca do loiro e penetrando sua língua ávida no interior úmido do menor. Suas línguas se moviam juntas se enroscando e enrolando sem qualquer problema. O moreno pegou o fotografo no colo sem desgrudar suas bocas caminhando pelo corredor até seu quarto. Akihito foi deitado na cama suavemente ficando com Asami sobre seu corpo. O mais velho apoiava suas mãos ao lado do rosto do loiro para não deixar seu peso cair sobre o mesmo. Os olhos claros do garoto estavam nublados de excitação. Seu corpo ansiava pelo do outro.

Akihito passou as mãos no peito do maior retirando a primeira peça de roupa do moreno. Asami mordiscou a boca do loiro descendo sua mão pela lateral do corpo do garoto até a cintura onde apertou com um pouco de força fazendo o menor soltar um gemido. Assim que conseguiu livrar-se da parte de cima os dedos do fotógrafo exploraram o corpo do maior reconhecendo a pele marcada de cicatrizes sobre músculos fortes. Mesmo depois de todo tempo ainda se lembrava onde ficava cada uma das marcas finas que cobriam o corpo do mais velho.

Asami tinha uma expressão inlegível em seu semblante, mas o loiro não se importava. Ele estava ali e Akihito tinha entendido isso.

O moreno se abaixou, os lábios contra os do loiro,calafrios pelo corpo de Akihito o fazendo estremecer. Um frio gostoso na barriga enquanto o mais velho o despia de suas roupas. O loiro corou envergonhado. Seu corpo estava coberto apenas por sua peça intima e uma camiseta que usava por baixo das roupas mais quentes. Seu corpo não era mais o mesmo por causa da gravidez. Não pode evitar sentir um pouco de constrangimento por estar exposto aquela pantera que era Asami. Para se distrair da vergonha que sentia o loiro deslizou os dedos pelos ombros largos,peito e abdômen bem trabalhado do mais velho.

Asami levantou o tecido da parte de cima expondo o ventre saliente do mais novo. Sua atenção se manteve naquela área aredondada onde seu filho se desenvolvia. Alguém tão pequeno que logo dependeria dele e do loiro. O moreno depositou um beijo lá e foi subindo mais ao ouvir os suspiros de Akihito até chegar a sua boca onde abocanhou os lábios do menor. Akihito abraçou o corpo de Asami o maximo que podia. Seu desejo no momento era ficar colado aquele homem terrível.

O moreno deslizou a mão para dentro da peça íntima do loiro.

\- A-asami...-Akihito gemeu surpreso quando o mais velho apertou seu membro.

Akihito cerrou os olhos mordendo o lábio inferior com força. O mais velho masturbava o loiro ora rápido ora devagar dependendo dos ruídos do garoto. Akihito segurou com força o braço do moreno jogando a cabeça para trás. Todo o corpo do rapaz estava dormente depois do orgasmo. Seus cabelos loiros estavam desgrenhados,a boca entre aberta e as bochechas vermelhas.

\- Foi rápido!

O moreno desabotoou sua calça e a tirou junto da peça intima. A respiração descompassada do loiro acelerou ao ver aquele homem nu tão duro.

\- O-o bebê...-Akihito sentia seu corpo esquentar gradativamente conforme voltava a ficar excitado.

Quando menos esperou seu corpo foi virado de lado e o moreno estava as suas costas distribuindo beijos e chupões em seu pescoço. Asami desceu uma de suas mãos pela perna do loiro e a levantou. Akihito soltou uma exclamação de supresa ao ser penetrado por um dedo. O loiro teve seus lábios tomados novamente pelo maior. Sua consciência já tinha ido pra longe e tudo que regia seu ser era o puro desejo de ter o membro rígido as suas costas totalmente dentro de seu corpo.

\- Asami...-O loiro gemeu manhoso movendo o quadril de encontro a mão do moreno.

O moreno posicionou seu membro na entrada do menor introduzindo lentamente a carne macia e quente de seu parceiro. Akihito soltou um gemido dolorido quando tudo estava dentro.Seus músculos contraindo. Asami rosnou no ouvido do menor ao sentir o interior de Akihito o apertar. Quando seu corpo se acostumou com o invasor Akihito se moveu rumo a pélvis do maior. O moreno segurou a cintura do garoto começando a estocar devagar. Akihito abafava seus gemidos sofridos na boca do moreno a cada investida mais forte. Até o presente momento Akihito não tinha se dado conta do quanto sexo tinha feito falta. O barulho dos corpos se chocando só aumentava a excitação do loiro de olhos castanhos. Os movimentos do moreno tornaram-se mais brutos conforme se aproximava do ápice. Um filete de saliva escorria pelo canto da boca do mais novo. Não demorou muito para o membro do moreno acertar seu ponto de prazer e o loiro se desmanchar tremendo e gemendo dengoso. Asami despejou seu prazer dentro do menor depois de uma investida mais funda. Os dois ficaram naquela mesma posição durante o resto da noite até o sono e o cansaço os vencer.

*

\- Feilong?.-Akihito chamou e o viu na sala.-Sabe cadê o Asami?

\- Ele teve que ir resolver assuntos da empresa.-O moreno respondeu tomando seu chá.-Só deve voltar amanhã.

O loiro suspirou e se juntou ao moreno na sala soltando um resmungo ao sentar no sofá. Suas costas dóiam bastante. Ambos se mantiveram calados por longos minutos. Akihito se sentia desconfortável com as olhadas disfarçadas do chinês para si. E não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso. Já tinha um tempo que o fotografo percebia que Feilong o andava encarando. Especificamente seu ventre.

\- Quer parar com isso?-O loiro pediu.-Eu já me sinto estranho e você ficar me olhando assim com essa cara de quem vai roubar meu filho não ajuda!

Feilong engasgou com o chá que bebia. Akihito riu do moreno,mas parou de repente. Uma fisgada no pé da barriga fez o loiro se apoiar nas pernas.

\- Akihito?-Feilong foi até o menor.

\- Feilong.-O loiro segurou no moreno.-Minhas costas estão doendo!

Akihito teve ajudar do moreno para se levantar, mas quando estava no meio do movimente um grito escapou da garganta do jovem.

\- Feilong...-A dor começou a se espalhar pelo coluna do garoto.-...eu acho que o bebê... Quer nascer!


	7. Chapter 7

\- Como sabe que está na hora?-O chinês indagou.

\- Eu não sei Feilong....-Akihito segurou no moreno.-Mas esta doendo muito. Nunca senti nada assim...

Akihito calou-se quando uma fisgada em seu ventre fez um tremor desconfortável percorrer seu ser. Segundos depois o loiro estremeceu ao sentir um líquido morno deslizar por suas pernas molhando o fundo do macacão que o menor usava. Feilong arregalou seus olhos em espanto ao ver a pequena poça esbranquiçada aos pés do loiro. Estava acontecendo. Era real.

\- Feilong...-Akihito gemeu sofrido pelo chinês.

O moreno estava estático. Não se movia enquanto o encarava com um olhar assustado.

\- Feilong.-O loiro tentou novamente.

Nenhuma reação. Irritado com a paralisia súbita do mafioso e movido pela crescente dor em seu abdômen Akihito desferiu um tapa no rosto do maior. Feilong virou o rosto com o impacto da mão do menor.

-ACORDA!-Akihito gritou.

Finalmente se dando conta de que o mais novo precisava de sua ajuda Feilong retomou sua atenção para o loiro.

\- O que devemos fazer?-O chinês perguntou mantendo-se calmo ou pelo menos tentando.

\- Me ajuda a ir até o banheiro.-Akihito pediu com uma careta.

\- Banheiro? Para que? Não devíamos ir ao hospital?-Feilong sentia seu coração disparar com cada aperto que recebia do loiro em sua braço.

\- Preciso que me ajude a me limpar. Depois vamos para o hospital.-Akihito fechou os olhos com força. Contração.

Feilong deu apoio para o mais novo até o banheiro. O mafioso quis levar o garoto nos braços, porem Akihito disse que não precisava. Akihito teve que parar e respirar por causa de uma contração. Tinha que contar o intervalo entre elas, mas era um pouco difícil quando a dor atingia cada celula de seu corpo. O loiro chegou a cogitar pedir ao chinês para contar o tempo, mas Feilong parecia tão mal quanto ele.

Com a ajuda desajeitada do chinês Akihito tirou suas roupas e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. As contrações pioraram a um ponto que o loiro teve que morder o ombro do moreno que o apoiava durante o banho.

\- QUE PORRA!-Akihito exclamou.-ISSO É TUDO CULPA DAQUELE ORDINÁRIO DO ASAMI!

\- Akihito,por favor se acalme.-Feilong pediu ajudando o loiro a se vestir.-Você tem que continuar respirando não é? Então respire.

\- RESPIRAR MINHA BUNDA.-O loiro sentou na cama soltando um gemido de dor segurando seu ventre.

\- Respire!-O peito do chinês subia e descia rápido.

\- ENFIA A RESPIRAÇÃO NO RABO!-Akihito gritou.

\- RESPIRE!-Feilong gritou de volta.

\- PEGA A PORCARIA DA BOLSA DO BEBÊ!-O loiro mandou

\- ONDE ESTÁ?

\- NO QUARTO DELE!

Feilong saiu do quarto a procura da bolsa do pequeno. Akihito arquejou prendendo um grito de dor em sua garganta. Nem quando levou um tiro doeu tanto como naquele momento e o fotógrafo sabia que ia piorar. Estava apenas no começo.

Porem,em meio a dor ,um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios do loiro.

\- Quer conhecer esse mundo meu filho?-Akihito acariciou seu ventre.-Eu quero tanto te ver, mas preferia que você ficasse ai dentro para sempre. Seguro e protegido de tudo....

Outra contração, porem mais forte. O loiro deixou escapar um grito.

\- AKIHITO!-Feilong voltou para junto do menor.

\- Liga pro Asami!-Akihito pediu.

O chinês pegou o fotógrafo nos braços. Akihito envolveu o pescoço do moreno escondendo seu rosto da vista dele. Não queria que ele o visse chorar.

Feilong deixou o apartamento as pressas com Akihito. A descida até o estacionamento foi longa e dolorosa. A cada contração o loiro fincava seus dentes no ombro do chinês contendo seus gritos. O moreno pegou o primeiro carro que respondeu ao apertar das chaves que tinha em mãos. Abriu a porta do passageiro e colocou o loiro dentro do veículo. Enquanto dava a volta no carro puxou o aparelho celular do bolso e discou o número da empresa do Asami.

\- Espero que não seja aquela maldita secretária burra igual uma porta!-Feilong ligou o carro e deu partida. O celular foi colocado no viva voz.

Akihito gritou de dor o que assustou o moreno que também gritou com o susto.

\- Que merda!-O chinês praguejou sem tirar os olhos do caminho.

\- Feilong...-Akihito chorou.-...esta doendo!

\- Tudo culpa do Asami!-Feilong já se encontrava irritado. Ainda estava na linha e nada de atenderem.

O moreno teve que repetir a ligação duas vezes até ser atendido por uma voz que ele infelizmente já conhecia,mas antes que a mulher do outro lado da linha pudesse terminar a saudação decorada o chinês se pronunciou.

\- Quero falar com Asami Ryuichi!-O moreno disse.-É de suma importância então seja rápida.

"Asami-sama está em uma reunião e não pode ser incomodado."

\- Não perguntei o que ele esta fazendo!

Akihito se inclinou para frente apoiando as mãos no carro. Nenhum som escapou da boca aberta do menor, mas o barulho das unhas de Akihito raspando o material em que passava foi o suficiente para Feilong entrar em pânico.

\- ESCUTA AQUI VADIA!-O chinês perdeu o pouco de paciência que ainda tinha para com a mulher.-AVISA PARA O PUTO DO SEU CHEFE QUE O FILHO DELE ESTÁ NASCENDO.

A atenção do chinês se voltou para o loiro que se recostou no banco agarrando sua mão que se dirigia até a marcha. Akihito estremeceu soltando um gemido sofrido seguido de uma respiração pesada.

\- Saiu!-O mais novo disse fechando os olhos apertado.

\- O que saiu? O bebê?-O desespero no rosto do mais velho fez Akihito soltar um riso baixo e fraco.

\- Quem precisa se acalmar agora?-O loiro deitou a cabeça para trás.-Meia hora sem contrações.

\- O que?-Feilong olhou para o loiro notando que as calças do mesmo estavam molhadas novamente.-Que porra é essa? A bolsa já não tinha arrebentado?

\- Não é a bolsa.-A voz do loiro estava baixa.-Não estou afim de explicar, mas isso vai amenizar as dores por um tempo.

Feilong estava prestes a perguntar como isso funcionava quando o celular tocou. Akihito apertou o botão atendendo para o moreno que dirigia.

"Feilong!?"

A voz conhecida do outro lado da linha soou aflita.

\- Asami.-Akihito pronunciou o nome do empresário de forma fraca.

\- Até que enfim seu imprestável!-O chinês praguejou indignado com a demora.

"Minha secretária só me passou o recado agora."

O moreno respondeu.

"Estou indo pra casa imediatamente!"

\- Não. -Feilong advertiu.-Nós estamos a caminho do hospital.

"Como Akihito está?"

Feilong olhou para o loiro vendo o rosto adormecido do garoto pelo reflexo da janela.

\- Ele dormiu.-O chinês suspirou de alívio.-Alguma coisa fez as dores pararem e ele está dormindo agora!

"Alguma coisa? Quero uma resposta melhor que 'alguma coisa' Feilong"

A voz de Asami transbordava irritação.

\- Eu não sou médico!-Feilong exclamou.-Akihito disse que um liquido que saiu dele diminui a intensidade da dor. Só isso e apagou.

"Então ele sabe o que aconteceu?"

\- Aparentemente sim!-O moreno ouviu um resmungo do outro lado da linha.-Fica calmo você também. Três alterados não vão a lugar nenhum. Além do mais o único que tem o direito de perder a compostura é Akihito!

Um momento de silêncio.

"Conto com você!"

A ligação foi encerrada. Feilong bateu no volante. Sentia-se estranho. Como se estivesse doente. E quando olhou no retrovisor percebeu que sua aparecia não era das melhores.Feilong sentiu a ânsia subir a garganta. O moreno parou o carro perto da calçada e saiu. Assim que pôs os pés fora do veículo o vômito veio. Todo o estresse da situação o atingiu em cheio.

\- Você está bem?-A voz baixa do loiro perguntou.

Feilong limpou a boca e assentiu.

\- Fique sabendo que não aceito nada mais nada menos que ser chamado de tio por esse pirralho!-O chinês voltou para seu lugar. Respirou fundo e se resolveu. Ia ser o apoio para o loiro até Asami chegar.

\------------------

Akihito segurou com força a mão de Feilong gemendo baixo de dor. As contrações voltaram mais intensas depois que eles chegaram ao hospital. O loiro respirava rápido,seu corpo estava suado e suas costas doíam. O moreno acariciou as madeixas douradas do mais novo na intenção de acalma-lo. Takaba arquejou segurando sua barriga quando uma contração lhe atingiu ainda mais forte. Cada vez o intervalo entre elas diminuía.

\- Respire.-O chinês orientou.

O loiro assentiu fechando os olhos bem apertados.

\- Que essa criança seja parecida com você Akihito.-Feilong disse.-Passar por tudo isso pra no fim ele parecer com o pai seria muita...-O chinês procurou a palavra certa.-...sacanagem!

Akihito riu das palavras do moreno.

\- Seria sim!-O loiro concordou.-Mas só quero que ele v....

Outra contração. Akihito mordeu seu lábio inferior contendo com sucesso um grito que quase lhe escapou da garganta.O loiro chorou, outra onda de dor atravessou seu corpo.A porta do quarto foi aberta num baque e um médico entrou acompanhado de um moreno desalinhado. Os olhos azuis encontraram seu alvo.

\- Asami...

O moreno se aproximou da cama e o chinês deu espaço para ele. O mais velho segurou a mão do loiro vendo o mesmo estremecer.O rosto vermelho,os cabelos desgrenhados e o corpo suado davam uma sensação ruim ao maior. Não gostava daquela sensação.

\- Ele vai nascer Asami.-O loiro deu um sorriso pequeno para o homem.-Nosso... garoto...

Akihito segurou seu estômago tremendo de dor.Era agonizante.Excruciante.

O médico que entrou junto com o moreno pegou a ficha do loiro checando as informações.

\- O processo de dilatação esta seguindo muito bem. O bebê ainda não encaixou,mas é apenas questão de tempo. Vamos fazer uma ultrassonografia para acompanhar o progresso.- O obstetra anotou algo na ficha.-Anestesia para minimizar a dor das contrações.-O médico foi até o loiro e levantou a roupa do loiro apalpando de leve o ventre do garoto.-Tudo vai pelo melhor caminho,mas já que é um HNTE não podemos deixar se estender por mais de quatro horas. Depois desse período é perigoso e então será necessário realizar cesariana.

Akihito apertou os dedos do moreno enquanto assentia. Asami retribuiu o aperto sutilmente.

Pouco tempo depois um enfermeiro chegou para aplicar a anestesia no loiro. Akihito sentou na cama choramingando e abraçou o moreno enquanto o enfermeiro espetava a agulha na base de sua coluna. O loiro apertou o tecido das costas do mais velho com o incomodo da picada. Quando a morfina começou a agir o menor pode respirar um pouco melhor.

\- Ele não tem nome.-Akihito ofegou.-Não escolhemos um nome pra ele Asami!

O moreno apertou os dedos do mais novo acariciando as madeixas douradas.

\- Tenho certeza que vamos achar um nome perfeito assim que o vermos.-Asami garantiu.

Os olhos dourados se encheram de lagrimas que rolaram pelas bochechas suadas. Akihito chorou se reconfortando no ombro do moreno. O loiro sussurrava com sua voz quebrada que queria ver logo o pequeno. Asami passava as mãos em um carinho nas costas do rapaz até que, exausto, o loiro adormeceu.

\- Quanto tempo ele tem?-O moreno acomodou Akihito na cama.

O enfermeiro que estava no quarto olhou a fixa do gestante.

\- Aproximadamente quarenta e cinco minutos de acordo com as horas em que ele entrou em trabalho de parto.-O enfermeiro informou.-Se precisar de qualquer coisa basta apertar o botão vermelho.-Ele indicou.-Vou me retirar.

Assim que o homem deixou o recinto Feilong caiu no pequeno sofá no canto do quarto com um suspiro sonoro.

\- Não sei como conseguimos chegar aqui.-O chinês amarrou seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e o enrolando em um coque.-Eu achei que ele ia parir no caminho!

\- Obrigada por tomar conta dele.-Asami disse sem desviar à atenção do menor.

\- Oi?-Feilong não botou fé em seus ouvidos.-Você me agradeceu? Serio? Não combina nada com você.

\- Calado!-O moreno mandou.

O chinês soltou um risinho baixo. Não perderia a oportunidade de irritar o mais velho. Durante alguns poucos minutos Feilong observou como o japonês permanecia atento ao loiro adormecido. Talvez o próprio não percebesse,mas o outro via que todas as vezes que Akihito se mexia ao resmungava durante seu sono Asami franzia sua expressão e apertava o tecido que cobria a cama onde estava junto do menor.

\- Sabe que vai ficar mais difícil não é?-Feilong não queria tocar no assunto,mas sabia que tinha que faze-lo.

O moreno desviou suas safiras para o outro.

\- Akihito sempre correu perigo ao seu lado. Sempre. Mas eram só vocês dois.-O chinês fechou os olhos respirando fundo.- Agora tem uma criança. Um bebê. Sabe que ele vai ser um alvo. Todos que estão ao nosso redor,Asami,são alvos.

\- Acha que eu não tenho consciência desse fato?-O moreno indagou.-Você mesmo é um exemplo perfeito disso.-Ele lembrou o chinês do sequestro de Akihito a alguns anos.-Por isso mesmo vou me livrar de todo e qualquer um que os tenha na mira. Não deixarei que os envolvam para chegar a mim e vou fazer com que todos saibam disso.

Um resmungo desconfortável chamou a atenção dos morenos e o assunto morreu ali. Akihito meio grogue reclamou que o bebê não ficava quieto. Ele estava se ajeitando.

O loiro ainda ficou um tempo encolhido na cama antes das contrações voltarem. A cada nova onda de dor o menor prendia a respiração reprimindo seus sofridos gemidos. O tempo entre uma e outra contração estava ficando cada vez menor e depois de duas horas de gritos com choro elas começaram a vir uma atrás da outra,praticamente sem intervalo.O obstetra responsável pelo loiro foi chamado e o estava examinando.

\- Ele já esta com cinco dedos.-O médico observou.

Os dois morenos ouviam atentos o que o profissional dizia.

Akihito respirava ofegante,seu peito subindo e descendo trêmulo. A respiração do loiro engasgou quando o menor sentiu uma forte pontada no pé de seu ventre, sua barriga desceu .O loiro caiu nas almofadas mudo. Os olhos do loiro estavam bem abertos.

Percebendo a situação com rapidez o medico chamou sua equipe para preparar a sala de parto. Asami permaneceu o tempo tudo ao lado do loiro. Segurando com firmeza a mão do menino. Passando segurança para seu fotógrafo.

Assim que o rapaz foi transferido para uma outra maca para ser levado a sala de parto o médico barrou a entrada do moreno. O mafioso não aceitou as ordens médicas, mas o chinês o impediu com argumentos racionais e eles ficaram na sala de espera.

O loiro foi deitado na cama e teve suas pernas colocadas em apoios. A sensação que tinha era que suas entranhas e ossos estavam sendo esticados, rasgados,quebrados, dilacerados.Akihito foi orientado a como devia fazer força. O mais novo segurou as baras da cama, respirou fundo e empurrou ao comando do médico.

A dor foi tamanha que seu grito de agonia reverberou pelas paredes do local. Sentia ele deslizar devagar,rasgando o caminho. Akihito tentou conter seus gritos mas não conseguiu. Seu choro sofrido e a respiração pesada do loiro se misturavam com os barulhos dos aparelhos ligados a ele e as palavras perdidas do medico. O mais novo fez força,parou e respirou. Por um breve momento chegou a perder a consciência, mas voltou a si depois de mais um assalto violento.

\- Vamos Takaba!-O obstetra o encorajou.-Empurre!

A enfermeira limpou o rosto suado do loiro. Akihito estava cansado. Seu corpo pediu por descanso, mas as fortes dores o lembrava que ainda não podia dormir.

\- Força Takaba!

Foram longas horas.

Tanto na espera quanto na sala o tempo parecia se arrastar eternamente sem sair do lugar.

Mas foi depois de um empurrão de míseros vinte segundos que se ouviu.

O som agudo e estridente do pequeno ser que sofria ao encher pela primeira vez seus pequeninos pulmões de ar. Seu primeiro lamento dentre muitos naquela vida.

Akihito sentiu-se desligar de seu corpo por um momento. Somente conseguia ouvir as batidas de seu coração. Sentia seu corpo cansado e dolorido, mas se encontrava feliz. Seus sentidos retornaram e ele pode ver a criança coberta de sangue e uma substância esbranquiçada que a enfermeira o mostrava. Parecia tão frágil, indefeso.

O pequeno barulhento se calou assim que foi colocado sobre o peito de quem lhe deu a vida.O nariz minúsculo da criança movia-se frenético respirando o cheiro do loiro. Akihito fez carinho na cabeça melada do pequeno com os olhos marejados.

\- Você é a cara do seu pai!-O loiro sorriu deixando as lágrimas caírem.

\----

O chinês teve que segurar sua ansiedade para poder conter o homem de carranca assassina que no momento batia seus dedos repetidas vezes contra o braço do moveu onde estava sentado. Sinal de sua própria ansiedade reprimida.

\- Asami!-Feilong tocou no ombro do mais velho para chamar sua atenção ao médico que vinha até eles.

Os dois ficaram de pé esperando.

\- É um menino forte e saudável!-O profissional disse contente.-Ambos estão em perfeitas condições.

O chinês soltou um suspiro de alívio. Asami pareceu relaxar a tensão de seus ombros.

\- Quando poderemos ve-los?-O maior perguntou.

\- Takaba já esta no quarto. O bebê esta fazendo alguns exames, mas logo será levado para junto dele. Já podem receber visita, porem só uma pessoa por vez!

\- Vai lá seu inseto!-O chinês deu um empurrão no moreno.-Vai ver seus pirralhos. Espero que o bebê não se pareça com você.


	8. Chapter 8

O moreno entrou no quarto e teve sobre se os olhos claros do loiro. Akihito tinha uma expressão cansada quando sorriu para ele,seus olhos dourados embaçados estavam repletos de exaustão e uma aparente felicidade.

\- Vem Asami! .-O loiro balançou o pequeno embrulho que tinha em seus braços.-Vem conhecer nosso bebê.

Asami se aproximou do menor e teve uma visão mais ampla de seu filho. Seu peito aqueceu quando viu a pequena criança no colo de Akihito.

O bebê rosa e bochechudo tinha os olhos e as mãos bem fechadas,sua cabecinha possuía poucos fios negros como a noite,sua boca pequena era fina e rosada

Tão pequeno e inocente.

Asami sentiu que tinha que protege-lo. Tinha que cuidar dos dois.

\- Ele parece com você.-Akihito disse fazendo carinho na cabeça do bebê.

O moreno olhou para o loiro e depois para a criança. Não via semelhanças entre eles, mas também não via em que ele parecia com Akihito. O recém-nascido tinha cara de recém-nascido. Não que Asami já tivesse visto muitos bebês,mas tinha uma breve noção de como os enrugados eram.

\- Ele só chorou no parto.-O loiro soltou cansado.-As enfermeiras que me disseram.

\- Isso é ruim?-Asami perguntou.

\- Acho que não.-Takaba segurou o pequeno melhor em seus braços e o ofereceu ao moreno.-Quer segurar?

O mafioso assentiu levemente sentando-se na cama e o mais novo passou a criança para ele. Asami pegou o bebê com cuidado e agilidade. Realmente levava jeito para a profissão.

Tão leve e macio. Gostoso de pegar. Chegava a ser estranho pensar que agora,alguém o chamaria de "papai".

\- Não acho ele parecido com nenhum de nós dois.-O moreno segurou a mão do pequeno. Era minúscula em comparação com seus dedos.

Nem parecia de verdade. Não parecia real.

A pequena criança se mexeu no colo de seu pai e resmungando abriu seus olhos minimamente. Um pequeno filete de suas íris se fez ver e o moreno percebeu que a criança tinham a mesma cor dos olhos que Akihito,porem o formato dos olhos eram realmente iguais aos seus. O menino piscou algumas vezes claramente incomodado por usar sua vista pela primeira vez.

Assim que se acostumou o pequeno olhou fixamente para Asami com suas orbes douradas.

\- Ele esta me encarando!-O mais velho comentou.

Akihito se pos na vista da criança e também foi igualmente encarado.

\- Ele tem a mesma cor dos olhos que eu.-O loiro sorriu para o pequeno.

O bebê reagiu a voz do loiro e fez o mesmo para ele mostrando seu sorriso rosa e desdentado.

\- Você está feliz?-O loiro perguntou colocando um dedo na mão da criança que o apertou sorrindo ainda mais.-Você sabe quem somos?-Akihito questionou a pequena criatura sorridente .-Eu sou seu papa.-O neném se agitou nos braços do moreno parecendo se divertir. Uma alegria pura e gostosa que fez ambos os pais sorrirem.-E esse velho é o Asami.-Indicou o moreno.-Seu pai.

Akihito encostou no braço do mais velho colocando sua cabeça no ombro do moreno. Não imaginava que estaria assim junto dos dois. As decisões que havia tomado o levaria para um futuro totalmente diferente.Sabia disso, mas o destino parecia não ter esse conhecimento. Asami estava ali. Seu filho estava ali. Junto dele. Tinha conseguindo.

\- Ele não tem ossos?-Asami perguntou ao mudar o bebê de posição e ver o quanto ele era flexível.

Um som de soluço desviou a atenção do moreno da criança molenga para o loiro ao seu lado. Akihito chorava agarrado ao seu braço.

\- O que aconteceu Akihito?-Asami franziu o cenho.

O loiro cobriu o rosto com as mãos chorando. O neném estremeceu levemente e em seguida também começou a chorar. Seu pequeno rosto ficou vermelho enquanto berrava. Asami se sentiu perdido. A criança usava seus saudáveis pulmões com excelência. O céu da boca do pequeno se fez ver pela força com que chorava.

\- Akihito!-Asami não sabia se acalmava o neném ou tentava entender por que o loiro chorava.-Akihito!

Como se somente naquele momento tivesse ouvido o choro da criança Akihito tirou as mãos do rosto. Lágrimas grossas rolavam pelas bochechas do loiro que olhou assustado para o menino barulhento.

\- Ei. -Akihito tocou a cabeça do bebê.-Ei, não chore. Desculpa se te fiz chorar.

Asami passou o pequeno para Akihito. O loiro embalou a criança pedindo desculpas o tempo todo. Um enfermeiro entrou no quarto,provavelmente tinha vindo ver o por que do choro do recém-nascido, porém Asami o dispensou com um movimento de mãos. Aos poucos,o bebê foi diminuindo o volume de seu choro até se calar por completo. Seus pequenos lábios tremiam quando dava sinal de que ia iniciar a choradeira novamente e o loiro o balançava suavemente para evitar que ele continuasse chorando.

\- Não chorou antes por que estava guardando para isso não é?-Akihito esfregou seus olhos vermelhos para afastar suas lágrimas.

-O que aconteceu Akihito?-O moreno questionou.

\- Acho que ele se assustou.-Akihito sorriu fraco.

O mais velho juntou seu rosto ao do loiro encarando diretamente os olhos dele o impedindo de desviar.

\- O que aconteceu Akihito?-Asami repetiu a pergunta.

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois. Somente os barulhos da criança entre Asami e Takaba eram ouvidos no quarto. O loiro engoliu em seco sem conseguir conter as lágrimas de caírem.

\- Eu não quero fazer isso Asami.-Akihito soltou.-Por favor...eu não sei se consigo fazer de novo... e ainda ser eu, Asami.

\- O que Akihito?-O moreno segurou o rosto do mais jovem.-O que?

Akihito apertou levemente o pequeno em seus braços.

\- Eu não consigo fazer aquilo com uma pessoa novamente Asami!-O loiro soluçou.-Eu não consigo fazer isso de novo sem perder quem eu sou. Eu não quero isso!

Asami estreitou os olhos para o loiro.

\- Akihito, você...?-O moreno parou.

\- Eu não queria ir Asami. Não queria ficar longe de você todo esse tempo, mas eu sei que não consigo...-O loiro estremeceu cobrindo a boca para não assustar o recém-nascido novamente.

Akihito soube no momento em que voltou por vontade própria para junto daquele homem terrível que teria a necessidade de contar para ele,mas não achou que seria tão difícil trazer as lembranças átona novamente. O loiro silenciou-se completamente,porém o mais velho ainda podia notar os leves tremores no corpo do menor. Ouve um momento de completa inércia no garoto de cabelos claros e logo em seguida ele ergueu o rosto novamente. Sua expressão fácil apesar de abatida não dava a entender o que se passava em sua cabeça.

\- Desculpe por isso.-Akihito pediu.-Ainda vou ter algumas mudanças de humor por causa dos hormônios!

O loiro se inclinou para trás na intenção de deitar sobre os travesseiros que apoiavam suas costas com a ajuda do moreno. A pequena criança foi colocada na cama perto do fotógrafo. Akihito deu leves batidas no espaço vago chamando Asami para junto dele. Por a cama do loiro ser grande o moreno não teve problema para se acomodar perto do mais novo. O menininho entre os dois resmungou chamando a atenção dos pais.

\- Não escolhemos um nome.-Akihito deu seu dedo para a criança segurar.

Asami fez o mesmo sem desviar seus olhos do loiro. Sabia que ele queria lhe contar algo a algum tempo,porém aguardou que o garoto viesse até ele e agora que ele parecia disposto a falar prestaria suma atenção a ele. Precisava entender o que acontecia com Akihito.

\- Tem alguma ideia?

Akihito negou.

\- Sempre me mantive ocupado em cuidar para ele viver que nem pensei nisso.-O loiro confessou.-Acho que meu inconsciente preferiu assim.-Os olhos dourados acompanhavam o pequeno divertimento do bebê que se entretia em tentar levar o que tinha em mãos à boca.-Se começasse a escolher nomes e o perdesse a dor seria maior do que só ter tido alguem sempre comigo.

O mafioso desviou seus olhos para seu filho. Não conseguia imaginar ele não estando ali. Ouvir da boca de Akihito que aquela coisa molenga de olhos dourados e sorriso rosa podia não ter conhecido o mundo fazia uma sensação ruim percorrer seu ser. Não gostava daquilo.

\- E você?-Akihito perguntou.-Tem alguma ideia?

Asami ficou em silêncio claramente afirmando que também não sabia um nome apropriado para a criança.

-Podemos dizer alguns nomes e ver qual agrada nós dois.-O loiro sugeriu.-O que acha?

\- Bom.-O moreno respondeu.

\- Akira?

\- .....-Asami não demonstrou interesse no nome.

\- Yuki?

Sem resposta do moreno.

\- Takashi?-Akihito tentou novamente mas o moreno não reagiu a opção.-Você também não ajuda!

O loiro olhou para o bebê. Seu rostinho sereno e feliz fazia o loiro querer chorar de alegria. Aquela criança era seu mundo. Seu tesouro. Seu pequenino príncipe.

\- Yasuhiko.-Akihito deixou escapar.

Asami olhou para o mais novo e em seguida para a criança por um momento.

\- Yasuhiko.-O moreno concordou.

Akihito sorriu para ele.

\- Asami Yasuhiko.-Akihito disse acariciando docemente a bochecha gorda do menino.-Ficou bom.

O pequeno sorriso no rosto do loiro desapareceu lentamente até não restar nenhum sinal dele. Suas feições cansadas estavam distantes e sem qualquer mostra da presença do garoto que demostrava felicidade a alguns instantes.

\- Asami.-O loiro chamou.-Eu quero te contar uma coisa,mas preciso que você ouça sem me interromper certo?

O mafioso estreitou os olhos para o garoto e concordou. Akihito depositou sua mão livre sobre a barriga de seu filho esfregando levemente.

\- Lembra do dia em que eu fui embora?

\-----------

Akihito seguia com os olhos semi abertos a movimentação no cômodo. Sonolento, o loiro buscou o relógio que havia na parede e checou as horas.

06:00

Ele tinha chegado as 02:37.

O loiro virou na cama ficando de barriga para baixo para melhor observar o homem de porte imponente que terminava de pôr seu terno impecavelmente alinhado.

\- Te acordei?-O moreno perguntou.

\- Sem problema.-Akihito bocejou.

Seus cabelos desgrenhados caíram sobre os olhos e ele os afastou sutilmente para o lado. Akihito sentou na cama esfregando os olhos. O garoto vestiu sua boxe e uma camisa deixando o quarto do mais velho em direção a cozinha. O loiro preparou um rápido desjejum americano.

\- Ei.-Akihito parou o moreno antes que ele chegasse a porta.-Nada disso! Vai sentar e comer agora.

O loiro foi até o maior ficando atrás dele e o empurrou em direção a cozinha. Asami se deixou levar pelo mais novo até a mesa. Akihito sentou o moreno e o serviu.

\- Coma!-Ele mandou voltando para a cozinha.

\- Não vai comer também?-Akihito ouviu o mais velho perguntar as suas costas.

\- Depois.-O loiro disse continuando seu caminho.

A verdade era que o loiro não estava muito empolgado em comer. Todas as vezes que colocava algo na boca não tardava a correr para o recipiente mais próximo e despejar todo o conteúdo de seu estômago. Mesmo se não tivesse comido praticamente nada. O vômito vinha e Akihito passava um longo tempo se revirando em enjôos secos. Essa situação já se estendia por um mês e o loiro estava fazendo de tudo para evitar que o mais velho notasse.

O mais novo respirou fundo quando sua visão escureceu por um momento. Por sorte a tontura durou pouco e o loiro se encostou na pia. Seu estômago revirou quando Akihito se lembrou da palavra "comida".O loiro acariciou seu abdômen sentindo a leve curva na região de seu umbigo. Outra coisa que tinha vindo com os enjôos e a tontura. O aumento de peso e um inchaço que não melhorava em seu ventre,pelo contrário,parecia crescer toda vez que olhava para ele.

Depois que o mal estar passou Akihito se concentrou em terminar de organizar o que tinha mexido anteriormente.

-Escove os dentes antes de ir!-O loiro falou.

Sabia que Asami estava a suas costas. Apesar do andar do mais velho ser silencioso, com o tempo Akihito aprendeu a ouvi-lo melhor que ninguém. Poucas eram as vezes que o moreno o pegava de surpresa.

O moreno foi até o garoto trazendo o corpo dele para junto do seu. Akihito ruborizou de leve,mas envolveu o pescoço do maior e grudou seus lábios aos dele. As línguas se enrolaram sentindo os sabores já tão conhecidos por ambos. Asami puxou os cabelos da nuca do rapaz ganhando um ofego do loiro. Aproveitando que o rapaz inclinou a cabeça para o lado Asami desceu mordendo do queixo até o pescoço do loiro deixando marcas vermelhas na pele clara. Akihito segurou os fios negros do mais velho gemendo baixo ao receber outro beijo do mafioso. De repente Akihito sentiu o estômago revirar novamente. O rapaz se afastou minimamente do maior usando tudo que tinha para não demonstrar o súbito mal estar.

\- Trabalho.-Foi tudo que o loiro disse antes de deixar o moreno na cozinha

Akihito caminhou pelo corredor de forma normal até a porta do banheiro. Assim que trancou a porta o loiro ligou a torneira e correu para o vaso. Como não tinha comido nada tudo que veio foi um liquido meio amarelo transparente. Não teve noção de quanto tempo durou, mas depois que a vontade de vomitar passou o loiro sentou no chão do banheiro. O loiro já tinha uma ideia do que estava acontecendo,porem não queria pensar nela como uma hipótese concreta. Sua cabeça cismava em repetir que ele podia estar doente,mas seu corpo dizia outra coisa.

Com um suspiro Akihito levantou do piso. Se olhando no espelho pode ver o quanto estava acabado. Sempre ficava parecendo um morto depois daquilo o loiro escovou os dentes e molhou os rosto tentando parecer o mais saudável possível.Quando deixou o banheiro olhou na direção da sala e constatou o moreno já devia tet saído. Cansado demais para pensar no que estava passando o loiro voltou para o quarto de Asami caindo na cama de qualquer jeito. Sentindo as pálpebras pesarem Akihito se perdeu lentamente da luz local e afundou no escuro do sono.

Quando acordou novamente já passava das uma da tarde. Sentia fome,mas só de lembrar do que aconteceria depois de comer o loiro perdia totalmente o interesse em colocar algo em seu estômago. Akihito tomou um banho demorado para relaxar. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão só. A dúvida não saia mais de sua mente. Estava lá. Pregada em néon bem vibrante.

"E se?"

Precisava ter certeza. Tinha que ter certeza. O loiro se vestiu apressado. Não deixaria passar de hoje. Independente do resultado tinha que sabe-lo ainda naquele dia.

O clima fechado com o céu cheio de nuvens negras denunciava a chuva que cairia com certeza. Akihito pegou um guarda-chuva e deixou o prédio.

Ainda um pouco inseguro sobre por onde começar o garoto decidiu que talvez fosse melhor tirar a dúvida mais persistente e seguiu até a primeira farmácia que avistou. Relutante,o loiro entrou no estabelecimento com o coração disparado. Não foi difícil achar o que procurava. Havia uma prateleira lotada deles. De vários tipos e marcas diferentes. Respirando fundo Akihito pegou um de cada e levou até o caixa. A atendente o olhou por um momento notando de cara a inquietação do rapaz em relação as pequenas caixas. Ela passou todos,deu o valor e o loiro pagou. A mulher os colocou em uma sacolinha e entregou para o ruivo.

\- Se quiser usar o banheiro fica ali.-Ela apontou.

Akihito quase engasgou com a indicação. Assim que teve os produtos em mãos o rapaz foi na direção que a funcionaria indicou.

O loiro sentou no vaso e abriu uma das embalagens para ler as informações de uso. Eles indicavam para urinar no recipiente e por o aparelho que lembrava bastante um termômetro no liquido durante cinco,sete minutos no maximo. Os resultados estavam explicados em:duas linhas positivo, uma negativo, mais possível,menos negativo,vermelho negativo e verde positivo.

Depois de finalmente ter realizado o procedimento em todos os testes que comprou Akihito virou as costas para os pontinhos que tinha deixado sobre o vaso até o tempo certo. Agora que tinha feito um desespero surgiu em seu âmago. Agora que tinha aceitado a possibilidade daquilo realmente estar acontecendo seu cérebro parecia ter dado pani.

Seu celular apitou no bolso avisando que o tempo tinha se esgotado e o loiro quase teve um ataque pelo barulho do aparelho que ele nem lembrava ter configurado. Akihito estendeu a mão e pegou um deles inseguro sobre o resultado. As mãos do loiro tremiam. Negar aquela possibilidade o deixava menos estressado e agora que a considerava existente seus nervos estavam a flor da pele. Divagar o garoto virou o teste para saber o resultado.

Os olhos claros do fotógrafo se arregalaram em espanto e descrença.

||

Akihito sentiu o coração bater loucamente no peito. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Mais do que depressa o loiro buscou os outros testes. Um a um Akihito olhou todos. Um total de sete,três marcas diferentes e alguns repetidos. Todos eles. Todos deram positivo. Com o peito subindo e descendo rápido o loiro buscou apoio na parede da cabine. Sentia-se sufocando.

\- O que eu vou fazer?-Akihito questionou a si mesmo.-O que eu vou fazer?

O loiro escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Tinha alguem crescendo dentro dele.Estava esperando uma criança. Uma criança. Outro ser humano.

Não fazia ideia do que faria.

\- Asami.-As mãos do rapaz deixaram seu rosto.-Meu.. O que eu vou dizer ao Asami?

Não conseguia imaginar a reação do mais velho ao saber da noticia. Não tinha como prever.

Assustado.

Akihito estava assustado. Não queria deixar o lugar, pois sabia que quando saísse as coisas não seriam mais como antes. Porem o loiro sabia que não podia ter esse luxo já que Asami viraria Tokyo de cabeça a baixo a sua procura.

O loiro pegou os testes e as embalagens jogando eles dentro da sacola dando um nó e os depositou no sexto de lixo ficando somente com um deles em mãos. Akihito buscou ar e somente naquele momento percebeu o suor frio escorrendo em sua face.Atordoado e um pouco tonto o garoto foi até a pia do banheiro lavar o rosto.

Akihito se encarou no espelho por poucos segundos. Seus dedos deslizaram até sua barriga a acariciando com receio.

\- Por Deus.-O loiro ofegou.

Aquela pequena elevação em seu abdômen era uma pessoa. Uma pessoinha indefesa. Um bebê. Seu bebê.

\- Desculpa.-Akihito circulou sua barriga com as mãos.-Me desculpa por te ignorar.

Mesmo que ainda estivesse com medo o loiro agora sentia algo a mais. Alguma coisa boa e nova. Nunca tinha tido aquela sensação antes.

\- Eu vou cuidar de você!-O fotógrafo disse.-Eu prometo.

\---

Quando o loiro deixou a farmácia o céu já despencava sobre o solo. A chuva não estava tão forte porem também não era apenas um sereno. Agradeceu por ter trazido com sigo o guarda-chuva pois não estava querendo se molhar.

O barulho alto das gotas se chocando contra o chão se misturava com os pensamento repetidos do loiro. Não conseguia parar de pensar em sua criança. Sua e de Asami. Asami. Como ele reagiria?

Akihito não pode deixar de se encolher um pouco ao pensar nisso. E se ele não reagisse bem? E se não quisesse a criança? E se ? E se? E se?

Tanto 'e se" estava deixando o garoto ainda mais receoso sobre o assunto. Talvez devesse esperar um pouco para contar. Preparar o terreno para somente então despejar a notícia.

Parecia uma boa ideia para o loiro.

Mas Akihito não teve tempo de se decidir entre as duas opções que tinha pois de repente sentiu seus braços sendo segurados e sua boca foi coberta. Num piscar de olhos ele estava sendo pressionado contra uma parede.

\- Oi princesa.-Ele escutou dizer colado em seu ouvido por causa do barulho da chuva.-Você não tem ideia do quanto eu esperei para poder falar com você.

Akihito engoliu em seco. Não conhecia o sujeito que o segurava, mas sabia que dele,boa coisa não podia vir.

\- Você é muito mais bonito de perto.-A voz áspera disse.-Não é de si estranhar que aquele filho da puta te mantenha preso a ele.

O sujeito, estava falando de Asami?

Realmente. Boa coisa não viria dele. O loiro se debateu tentando escapar do desconhecido.

\- Calma princesa.-Ele apertou mais firme a imobilização do loiro.-Isso não vai doer muito pra você. Eu sou justo. Quem vai sofrer de verdade vai ser o Ryuichi.

Liberando a mão da boca do loiro o homem disse com um tom sério e sem emoção.

\- Se você fizer qualquer coisa eu retiro o que disse.

O loiro gelou. Aquele asqueroso estava passando a mão em sua cintura. O asco foi inevitável. As mãos nojentas apertavam suas nádegas com força. Akihito respirou fundo. Precisava se manter calmo.

\- Mas que porcaria é essa?

Akihito ouviu a pergunta do porco e olhou por cima do ombro para ele. O sujeito um pouco maior que se de cara dura e bruta encharcado pela chuva tinha em mãos um pequeno objeto branco. A respiração do loiro falhou. Era seu teste de gravidez.

Sem tempo para pensar Akihito chutou o homem no meio das pernas. O sujeito o libertou totalmente diante a dor do golpe. Rápido o loiro tomou o teste das mãos do homem e correu para a saída do beco onde estavam. Porem o loiro não conseguiu alcançar a rua pois um som de disparo passou de raspão perto de seu rosto. O loiro escorregou e caiu no chão ouvindo o som a gargalhada do sujeito.

\- Caralho garoto você tem força.-Ele apontou a arma para o loiro.-Vai ficar doendo por dias no minimo.

Na mira,Akihito não podia se mover. Apenas observar ele se aproximar até ficar praticamente em cima dele com a arma em rispe.

-Isso esta melhor do que eu imaginava.-Ele disse ainda sorrindo.-Imagina só quando o desgraçado souber que a putinha dele estava prenha. Vai ser uma satisfação tamanha ver ele se corroer por não conseguir proteger vocês.

Akihito continuou encarando o cano da arma.

\- Por que?-O loiro indagou alto o suficiente para se ouvir por entre as gotas de água.-Por que isso?

\- Olha garoto.-O sujeito começou.-Não é com você é com o cara que te fode.-Ele mirou a cabeça do loiro.-Ele é destrutivo por natureza. Ficar ao lado dele é sempre ter a incerteza se vai conseguir ver o sol brilhar no dia seguinte ou amanhecer numa cova.

Quando Akihito viu que ele ia atirar acabou sendo levado pelo desespero e enrolou suas pernas na do homem o derrubando no chão. Rapidamente o loiro pegou a arma e apontou para ele.

\- Parado!-Akihito mandou.

\- Ou o que princesa?-Ele perguntou debochando.- Vai atirar em mim? Você não tem peito pra isso garoto.

\- Por que quer fazer isso com o Asami?-O loiro indagou.-O que ele fez pra você?

Novamente a risada do sujeito foi ouvida. Porem dessa vez ela parecia repleta de raiva.

\- O QUE ELE FEZ PRA MIM?-Ele gritou.

Akihito segurou com mais força o que tinha em mãos.

\- Ele matou a pessoa mais importante da minha merda de vida.-Ele disse.

O loiro o fitou por alguns segundos.

\- Ele matou meu filho.-O homem disse.-Nada mais justo que eu tirar o dele.

Como um touro enraivecido ele avançou contra o loiro. Por entre os fios molhados que cobriam seus olhos Akihito viu toda dor e ódio que aquela pessoa sentia, mas não teve escolha. Tinha feito uma promessa e a cumpriria até o fim.

O dedo do garoto apertou o gatilho.

Um disparo.

\-----------

\- Quando cheguei em casa naquele dia você ainda não tinha chegado.-Akihito disse encarando o pequeno Hiko porém não verdadeiramente o vendo.-Eu só conseguia pensar naquele cara que eu deixei no beco,com um tiro no meio da testa e no que ele disse:" Ficar ao lado dele é sempre ter a incerteza se vai conseguir ver o sol brilhar no dia seguinte ou amanhecer numa cova.". Essas palavras ficaram martelando durantes todas as horas que fiquei sentado no corredor tremendo e chorando.-O loiro fechou os olhos.-Eu não queria aquilo pro meu filho Asami. Por isso eu fugi. Eu estava tão perdido que só conseguia pensar em salvar o meu filho. Durante semanas eu tive pesadelos com aquele dia. Eu o vi morrer dezenas de vezes nos meus sonhos e mesmo sabendo que ele faria o mesmo que eu com prazer não pude deixar de me sentir um inumano.-Akihito segurou o tecido de sua roupa.-Eu não queria dormir por que dormir me trazia os pesadelos. Levei meses para voltar a ter equilíbrio mental.

Akihito cobriu o rosto com a mão.

\- Eu joguei tudo para cima de você. Te culpei por tudo que tinha acontecido.-O loiro sentia as lágrimas rolarem.-E decidi que ficar longe era o melhor para todos nós...

Antes que pudesse terminar o que falava Akihito teve os braços do moreno jogados sobre si. Asami o envolveu em um aperto mais colado possível tomando cuidado com a criança entre eles. Não tinha ideia do que o fotografo tinha passado. Matar uma pessoa não era algo com que se lida facilmente e no estado em que se encontrava quando aconteceu não era o mais estável.

\- Você tem razão.-Akihito sentia o hálito dele mover os cabelos do topo de sua cabeça.-Quando você mais precisou de mim eu não estava lá.-Asami o apertou mais forte.-O quão miserável eu sou?

O loiro se agarrou ao mais velho com sua débil força.

\- Mas eu prefiro ficar com você!-Akihito disse.-Nunca estive seguro nem longe e nem perto Asami! E se é assim eu prefiro ficar do seu lado. Prefiro a incerteza,mas tendo você com a gente.

Permaneceram fortemente abraçados até o loiro se acalmar e uma enfermeira entrar no quarto. Ela disse que a criança tinha que ser alimentada. O moreno deu espaço para a mulher auxiliar Akihito a como amamentar o garoto. Yasuhiko devia realmente faminto pois assim que foi colocado no peito começou a sugar com toda sua vontade. Akihito reclamou de um desconforto e a enfermeira o garantiu que era algo normal já que esta estava sendo a primeira vez que o loiro dava de mamar. Asami continuava próximo dos dois em silencio, apenas observando os dois.

Quando o loiro já estava acostumado com a sucção forte do filho a mulher os deixou sozinhos novamente. Akihito se sentia melhor após contar seu segredo para o mais velho. Tinha guardado aquilo com sigo durante tanto tempo. O sufocava,mas parecia que falar sobre era melhor do que manter apenas para si.

O pequeno moreno no colo do loiro tentou tocar o rosto do loiro, mas seu bracinho curto não alcançou. Akihito segurou a mão do pequeno e depositou um beijo. A cama ao seu lado afundou e a cabeça do outro descansou na curva do pescoço do fotógrafo. O loiro levou uma mão até os fios negros em um sutil carinho.

-Me perdoe?

Akihito sorriu e beijou o topo dos cabelos dele. Era até bonitinho ver o mais velho daquele modo.

\- Você é um idiota!

Hiko deixou de mamar e abriu um sorriso olhando para eles.

\- Até ele concorda.-Akihito pos o menino no peito novamente.-Mas é o meu idiota.

Asami encostou suas testas unindo suas bocas em um beijo calmo.

Quando se afastaram o moreno estendeu para o loiro uma pequena caixa de veludo preto. Akihito franzio suas feições para o objeto. O garoto olhou para o moreno e depois para a caixa pegando ela em mãos um pouco relutante. Akihito abriu a caixa e prendeu a respiração com o que viu. Um anel de prata com detalhes delicados em dourado. O loiro encarou Asami em uma indagação silenciosa sobre o por que daquilo. As feições do yakuza não se alteraram em nada, porem seus olhos azuis estavam mais vivos que o habitual.

\- Takaba Akihito.-Asami disse sem desviar dos olhos cor de ouro.-Casa-se comigo?

A respiração que o loiro vinha prendendo escapou.

Casar?

Com Asami?

Os malditos hormônios fizeram efeito novamente e Akihito não fez nem questão de segurar as lágrimas enquanto assentia.

\- Sim! -O loiro aceitou verbalmente.

Asami retirou o anel da caixa e pegou a mão do loiro. Akihito chorou ainda mais conforme o anel de compromisso deslizava por seu dedo. Assim que o colocou afirmando a união o moreno depositou im beijo sobre o mesmo.

O loiro trouxe o moreno para perto e o beijou em meio as lagrimas. O garotinho soltou uma gargalhada que chamou a atenção de seus pais para si.

Agora as coisas seriam diferentes.


End file.
